Babyboom
by Gwenetsi
Summary: [Mini-fic] La fin de journée s'annonçait tranquille à Camelot jusqu'à l'arrivée fracassante de Léon. "Gaius, nous avons besoin de vous ! Les chevaliers, ils ont été transformés." En quoi ? En bébés ! Voilà maintenant que Merlin doit veiller sur Mordred et Gauvain enfants, tandis qu'Arthur doit composer avec un Elyan miniature. Et les ennuis sont bien loin d'être terminés ! [FINIE]
1. Le problème

**Titre :** Babyboom

 **Auteur :** Gwenetsi

 **Disclaimer :** L'univers et les personnages de Merlin ne sont pas ma propriété.

 **Résumé :** [Mini-fic] La fin de journée s'annonçait tranquille à Camelot jusqu'à l'arrivée fracassante de Léon. "Gaius, nous avons besoin de vous ! Les chevaliers, ils ont été transformés." En quoi ? En bébés ! Voilà maintenant que Merlin doit veiller sur Mordred et Gauvain enfants, Arthur doit composer avec un Elyan miniature. Bref, de quoi révéler des talents insoupçonnés chez chacun d'eux.

 **Note de l'auteur :** Voilà un moment que je veux réécrire sur Merlin, mais je ne pensais pas que ça prendrait cette tournure ! À vous de juger ce que vaut cette mini-fic (un OS à l'origine) et ses bébés-chevaliers. À noter la présence de Kay et Gareth, des chevaliers de la Table Ronde dans la légende, mais je ne crois pas qu'ils apparaissent dans la série.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Babyboom**

 _Ceux qui disent dormir comme un bébé, en général, n'en ont pas._

Leo J. Burke

.

 **Chapitre 1 - Le problème**

.

C'était une belle journée d'automne comme les aimait Gaius. Quelques nuages épars pictaient le ciel azur, les rayons du soleil illuminaient la cité et le château. Le temps n'était pas caniculaire, il n'avait pas besoin de courir dans toute la ville pour des malaises. L'après-midi était déjà bien avancé et la soirée qui s'annonçait promettait d'être aussi tranquille que le reste de la journée.

C'était en tout cas ce que le médecin de cour se disait jusqu'à l'entrée fracassante dans la pièce.

\- GAIUS !

Gaius n'eut que le temps d'apercevoir le reflet d'une cotte de mailles briller et le coin d'une cape aux couleurs de Camelot tandis que la porte allait violemment claquer contre le mur. Déjà un chevalier était dans la pièce et l'apostrophait une main sur son épaule pour obtenir pleinement son attention. Le médecin se félicita de ne pas être cardiaque, sans ça voilà longtemps qu'il aurait trépassé.

\- Gaius ! le héla le chevalier de toute la force de sa voix.

Le médecin de la cour haussa un sourcil, circonspect quant à cette entrée on ne peut plus cavalière dans son antre et inquiet de sa future surdité si l'homme ne baissait pas d'un ton.

\- Gaius, nous avons besoin de vous !

Le médecin prit enfin la peine de se retourner.

\- Sire Léon ?

C'était bien la première fois que le chevalier osait s'inviter dans ses quartiers sans y avoir été invité. Gaius s'apprêtait à lui en faire la remarque quand son visage l'arrêta. Désemparé, inquiet, perdu même... tout s'affichait sur ses traits et dans son regard. Jamais Gaius ne l'avait vu ainsi, pas même dans les pires heures de Camelot.

\- Merlin ? s'alarma-t-il. Arthur ?

Léon secoua la tête.

\- Non, du moins pas avant mon départ. Ce sont les autres, Gaius. Ils...

Étrangement, il ne parvint pas à finir sa phrase, comme s'il ne trouvait pas les mots adéquats. Que diable avait-il bien pu se passer ?

\- Expliquez-vous ! le pressa Gaius désormais terriblement inquiet.

Léon prit une grande inspiration pour se calmer et trouver ses mots, puis il se lança.

\- Nous avons trouvé un coffre dans le terrain d'entraînement, nous l'avons ouvert. Aussitôt, c'est arrivé.

\- Quoi donc ? Parlez enfin !

\- Les chevaliers, ils ont été _transformés_.

\- _Transformés_ ? répéta lentement Gaius sans comprendre ce que cela voulait bien pouvoir dire. Comment...

\- Dès que l'objet a vu la lumière du jour et que l'un d'eux l'a touché, expliqua Léon alors que Gaius ne voulait pas tant savoir ce qui était exactement produit que ce qu'entendait précisément le chevalier par transformés. Je n'ai pu voir ce dont il s'agissait. L'accès au terrain a été proscrit, nous ne voulions pas prendre le risque que cela se produise de nouveau.

Gaius souffla un bon coup avant d'oser formuler sa question. Une question qu'il ne pensait pas poser un jour à vrai dire.

\- _En quoi_ les chevaliers ont-ils été _transformés_ ?

Léon devint grave, plus qu'il ne l'avait jamais été.

\- En bébés. Plusieurs chevaliers ont été transformés en bébés.

.

Gaius hésitait. Il ne savait trop s'il devait rire ou pleurer en découvrant l'ampleur des "dégâts" sur le terrain d'entraînement. Imitant Léon toujours aussi grave, il choisit de dissimuler un bref sourire à voir des chevaliers de Camelot tenter de tenir dans leurs bras des nourrissons en pleurs.

Si Léon ne l'avait pas assuré que les hommes en armes avaient été réduits à l'état d'enfants en bas âge, le médecin aurait douté. Puis il repéra les restes des tenues des chevaliers dans lesquelles avaient été trouvés les bébés.

\- Gaius ! s'exclama Arthur avec un sentiment manifeste de soulagement dans la voix. Vous voilà !

Le médecin leva la tête vers le jeune roi. Son épée toujours dans la main, il observait la scène sans trop savoir quoi faire. Il expliqua qu'il avait empêché toute intrusion sur le terrain autre que celle du médecin et que personne ne pouvait plus y venir ou le quitter. Quant à la situation actuelle, il avait suivi l'idée de Merlin. Ceux non touchés restaient en arrière, à l'abri des effets du coffre ouvert près d'un monticule de terre qui avait rendu les chevaliers ainsi. Les autres, non touchés mais qui se trouvaient dans le même cercle que ceux touchés par ses effets s'occupaient des enfants.

Dans les faits, cela voulait dire que Gwen, Merlin et deux chevaliers que Gaius connaissait peu, Kay et Gareth, s'occupaient de quatre bambins dont Gaius estima l'âge entre trois mois et deux ans.

\- Qui sont les chevaliers touchés ? demanda-t-il.

\- Elyan, Gauvain, Perceval et Mordred, énuméra Arthur.

Si Mordred était touché mais pas Merlin, Gaius pouvait vraisemblablement écarter tout lien de cause à effet entre le coffre et les capacités magiques. C'était une bonne nouvelle tout autant qu'une mauvaise. Aux dires d'Arthur, Elyan était le plus éloigné du coffre avec sa sœur au moment de la transformation et lui seul avait été touché entre eux deux tandis que Kay et Gareth bien plus proches n'avaient rien eu. Quelque chose disait au médecin que trouver la raison pour laquelle seul quelques chevaliers avaient été transformés risquait de s'avérer compliqué.

Gaius devait écarter la possibilité d'être touché lui aussi avant d'avancer près des chevaliers, plus rajeunis que transformés. Il n'eut aucun mal à différencier les quatre enfants. Gauvain et Perceval étaient les plus âgés. Kay tentait tant bien que mal de gérer Gauvain enveloppé dans sa cape désormais bien trop grande pour lui qui se débattait de toutes ses forces pour échapper aux bras du chevalier en lui criant de le lâcher, du moins le supposa-t-il. Il ne devait pas avoir plus de dix-huit mois actuellement et le penser était déjà si étrange que le médecin se demanda bien ce que cela donnerait à haute voix.

Perceval était beaucoup plus calme. Un peu plus vieux que Gauvain dans la vie, leur différence d'âge semblait s'être répercutée lors de la transformation. Il était plus grand du haut de ses deux ans et Gareth avait choisi de le laisser assis sur le sol enveloppé de sa cape. On reconnaissait parfaitement son visage malgré son aspect juvénile, à l'instar de son camarade. Il ne bronchait pas, se contentant de regarder autour de lui pour comprendre ce qui se passait.

Elyan était un joli poupon campé à quatre pattes qui prenait plaisir à faire d'immenses sourires à sa sœur. Gwen avait l'air de le trouver adorable, mais Gaius discerna l'inquiétude dans ses yeux. Elle préférait nettement un Elyan adulte à un Elyan bébé, aussi mignon qu'il puisse être.

Restait Mordred dont les yeux bleus étaient fixés sur le visage de Merlin. Il semblait serein à être dans ses bras et tentait un sourire dès que le jeune homme le regardait. Inquiet et désemparé face à la situation, Merlin ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'attendrir dès qu'il le voyait si petit entre ses bras. Si la situation n'était pas celle-ci, il aurait pu l'apprécier.

Gaius chassa l'idée d'un Merlin papa. Ça ne l'aiderait pas à régler le problème.

\- Décrivez-moi le coffre et son contenu, commanda-t-il.

\- C'est un coffre en bois classique, s'exécuta Léon. La serrure était cassée et nous n'avons pas eu de peine à l'ouvrir.

\- Nous l'avons trouvé car un de nos nouveaux chiens de chasse s'est échappé et a gratté le sol là où il se trouvait, crut bon de préciser Arthur. Il a creusé suffisamment longtemps pour que nous décidions d'en faire de même. Il se trouvait assez profond, je doute qu'il ait été mis là à dessein ces dernières semaines.

Gaius ne pouvait qu'être d'accord. Il avait en outre une information supplémentaire pour adhérer à l'idée d'Arthur. Merlin avait tenté ces derniers temps de trouver un moyen pour identifier les objets magiques. Après une habituelle "dispute" avec Arthur au sujet de la chasse, il s'était intéressé à ses chiens. Apparemment il avait trouvé un moyen efficace pour détecter des objets magiques grâce à eux.

\- Ce coffre doit être là depuis des décennies, réfléchit Gaius tout haut. Que contient-il ?

\- Des figurines en or serties de différents joyaux. Dès que Gauvain en a touché une, c'est arrivé. Nous n'avons rien touché d'autre après ça.

Le médecin acquiesça en silence. Il sentait bien les regards du roi et des autres personnes présentes sur lui. Chacun s'attendait à ce qu'il ait la solution au problème, ce qu'il n'avait définitivement pas ! Il allait devoir faire des recherches, discuter avec Merlin de ce qu'il s'était exactement passé d'un point de vue magique, essayer de...

\- Merlin !

Une fine silhouette accourait vers le jeune homme vêtue d'une chemise qui autrefois ne menaçait pas de le faire trébucher : Gauvain.

\- Ne bouge pas ! cria Merlin à Kay alors qu'il voulait rattraper le bambin qui avait échappé à sa garde.

\- Merlin ! se réjouit le petit Gauvain en se plaquant contre ses jambes et en les entourant de ses bras avec un sourire béat.

\- Certaines choses ne changent pas, commenta Arthur.

\- Gaius ! supplia Merlin avec un regard désespéré pour le médecin.

Avec Mordred dans les bras et Gauvain dans les pattes, il ne risquait pas de pouvoir aider Gaius de si tôt. Mais ce qui semblait vraiment effrayer le jeune homme était devoir s'occuper des deux enfants.

Gaius n'avait vu aucune activité du côté du coffre lorsque Gauvain avait bougé. Il repéra loin à l'écart le jeune chien qui l'avait trouvé. Il semblait s'être désintéressé complètement de la zone où se trouvait le danger. Le médecin devait essayer quelque chose.

\- Sire.

\- Oui ?

Gaius nota que l'espoir dans la voix du roi n'avait jamais été si fort. C'était flatteur, mais cela mettait aussi un poids sur ses épaules dont il se serait bien passé.

\- Le chien qui a trouvé le coffre, demanda-t-il, lâchez-le.

\- Le chien ?

Arthur ne voyait pas comment libérer l'animal réglerait leur problème.

\- Une hypothèse a vérifié.

Sans comprendre, le roi se plia à la demande. Libre, le chien de chasse hésita puis trottina jusqu'à Merlin et les deux enfants.

\- Je comprends mieux pourquoi ce chien n'est pas efficace à la chasse, maugréa le roi. Que lui as-tu fait, Merlin ?

\- Mais rien, Sire !

\- Je trouve qu'il t'apprécie un peu trop.

\- Non, c'est...

\- Ne te cherche pas d'excuse, Merlin.

Le jeune homme roula des yeux mais renonça à débattre. Dans ses bras, Mordred venait de s'endormir et il ne tenait pas à le réveiller.

\- Alors, Gaius ? s'enquit Léon auprès du médecin qui semblait clairement plus serein maintenant qu'à son arrivée sur le terrain d'entraînement.

\- Le chien a repéré le coffre mais il ne l'intéresse plus. Je pense qu'il n'y a plus rien à craindre.

L'explication semblait légère, mais le chevalier n'osa pas le contredire. Gaius franchit la limite qu'ils avaient instauré pour prouver ses dires. Il était convaincu que le chien avait été attiré par la magie de Merlin et de Mordred, au-delà du fait que l'animal appréciait Merlin comme l'avait fait remarqué Arthur et qui aurait pu justifier sa réaction une fois lâché. Malgré ses certitudes, le médecin soupira de soulagement à ne pas se transformer passé la limite.

\- C'est sans danger, Sire.

Arthur hésita puis l'imita. Quand rien ne se produisit, il reprit confiance.

\- Eh bien, voilà déjà une bonne nouvelle. Que faisons-nous, Gaius ? Je vais condamner le terrain d'entraînement, mais qu'en est-il des... bébés ?

Le terme était un peu fort, mais il n'était pas non plus faux. Gaius réfléchit puis invita tout le monde à gagner ses quartiers. Il devait vérifier l'état de chacun. Gareth souleva Perceval dans ses bras, Gwen s'empara d'Elyan et Merlin dut se résoudre à libérer un bras pour attraper Gauvain par la main tandis que le chien leur emboîtait le pas.


	2. Les bébés-chevaliers

**Merci pour votre suivi et vos coms !** Ça fait super plaisir !

 **Aujourd'hui,** les nounous affrontent les bébés. Qui va gagner ?

* * *

 **Chapitre 2 - Les bébés-chevaliers**

.

Les chevaliers allaient tous parfaitement bien. Si on exceptait bien sûr le fait qu'ils avaient tous dorénavant moins de trois ans.

Le temps que Gaius les ausculte, Léon et Arthur avaient trouvé des vêtements adaptés à leur âge. Il n'y eut aucun problème pour les mettre à Elyan et Perceval. Mordred se réveilla quand Gwen le prit dans ses bras pour s'en occuper et Merlin le reprit juste à temps pour qu'il ne se mette pas à hurler. Arthur commenta goguenard qu'il avait décidé qui était son papa.

Restait Gauvain. À grand renfort de patience, Merlin parvint à le convaincre de se faire examiner par Gaius. Quant à l'habiller...

\- Non ! hurla-t-il dès que Gwen fit mine de s'approcher.

\- Gauvain... gronda Merlin qui perdait patience.

\- Nooon ! cria-t-il plus fort à la nouvelle tentative de la reine.

Avec un profond soupir, le jeune homme s'accroupit. L'enfant agrippait son pantalon avec la ferme intention d'y rester accroché. Merlin aurait de la peine à l'en détacher, surtout avec Mordred dans ses bras qui avait décidé de faire la même chose avec sa chemise.

\- Gauvain, appela-t-il doucement, il faut t'habiller. Tu ne peux pas rester comme ça.

Le petit leva les yeux vers son visage. Il semblait saisir la situation, un peu comme si le lui adulte était toujours là, mais il ne bougea pas. Aux dires de Gaius après avoir ausculté Perceval, tous les souvenirs des chevaliers avaient comme disparu. Le médecin les estimait bloqués tant qu'ils garderaient cet âge et s'en félicitait. Aucun d'eux n'aurait supporté sa mémoire d'adulte aussi jeune. Leur inconscient leur permettait néanmoins de savoir à qui ils pouvaient faire confiance. Ainsi Elyan avait aussitôt cherché sa sœur des yeux quand il était devenu un bébé. Le début d'une crise de larme s'était dissipé dès qu'elle lui avait souri. De la même manière, Perceval se savait en sécurité entouré des chevaliers de Camelot.

Se rappelant soudain de quelque chose, Merlin se redressa. Avec un sourire qui n'augurait rien de bon, il se tourna vers Arthur.

\- _Sire..._

Le roi tressaillit au ton doucereux qui n'était pas sans rappeler celui de certains nobles de la cour. Quand son serviteur l'appelait de la sorte, ce n'était jamais bon signe. Surtout pour lui.

\- Merlin ?

Au moins sa voix ne trembla pas quand Arthur lui répondit. C'était déjà un début.

\- Prenez Mordred, demanda Merlin.

\- Quoi !?

\- Vous l'avez sauvé quand il était jeune, rappelez-vous. Je suis sûr qu'il acceptera que vous le preniez dans vos bras. Ainsi je pourrais m'occuper de Gauvain. Vous voyez bien que Gwen ne parvient à rien.

\- Merlin a raison, Arthur, enchérit la reine avant qu'il ait pu objecter quelque chose. Il ne peut pas s'occuper d'eux en même temps.

\- Gaius, ils ne vont pas rester comme ça éternellement ! N'est-ce-pas ?

La supplique n'eut pour réponse qu'un "Je ne sais pas" qui déconcerta le roi. Merlin en profita pour détacher les mains de Mordred de sa chemise et le mettre d'autorité dans ses bras. Par réflexes, Arthur assura sa prise autour du bébé qui décida que cette nouvelle nounou lui convenait bien. Victorieux, Merlin se détourna et attrapa les vêtements dans les mains de Gwen.

\- À nous deux ! dit-il à Gauvain.

\- Merlin ! tonna le roi qui n'aimait pas du tout la situation et Mordred se mit à gigoter.

\- Ne crie pas, gronda Guenièvre, tu lui fais peur.

\- Moi ? Lui faire... Merlin !

\- Je suis occupé, Sire. Et puis ça vous entraîne.

\- Merlin ! s'offusqua cette fois Gwen mais avec le sourire.

Arthur sentit qu'il perdait complètement le contrôle. À son grand soulagement, Merlin réussit à terminer l'habillement de Gauvain et Gaius prit la parole.

\- J'ai besoin de faire des recherches, je doute avoir une solution avant demain. Vous devriez vous organiser pour ce soir et cette nuit.

Ainsi fut fait. Kay et Gareth se retirèrent avec le chien qui avait suivi Merlin. Léon emmena Perceval, Guenièvre prit Elyan au cou. La reine s'apprêtait à obliger Arthur à emmener Mordred quand il se mit à s'agiter puis à pleurer. Merlin fut forcé de le reprendre dans ses bras, où il se calma instantanément, et dut se résoudre à tendre une main à Gauvain qui réclamait son attention. La reine et le roi prirent le chemin de leurs quartiers avec Elyan, Arthur espérant de toutes ses forces ne croiser personne au détour d'un couloir.

\- Merlin, demanda Gaius une fois le silence revenu, tu devrais les emmener dans la chambre de Gauvain. Tu auras de la place et moi du silence pour travailler.

\- Je dois aider, Gaius, je ne peux pas simplement...

\- Comment comptes-tu faire avec eux ? le coupa le médecin.

Ses arguments moururent sur ses lèvres. Gaius avait raison et ils le savaient tous les deux. Vaincu, Merlin partit à son tour.

.

Ce soir-là, Léon fut celui qui s'en tira le mieux. Il trouva de quoi occuper Perceval pendant qu'il organisait sa chambre pour la nuit, à savoir des jeux en bois qu'il lui restait de son enfance.

On lui amena plus tard de quoi le faire manger, Kay et Gareth avaient apparemment donné des ordres en cuisine à ce propos. L'enfant avala tout son repas sans peine et Léon parvint même à discuter avec lui, dans la limite de ce qui était possible avec un chevalier de deux ans.

Se rappelant les histoires que leur racontait la mère de Guenièvre et Elyan quand ils étaient petits, il se prit au jeu de faire de même. Il était plutôt bon conteur, Perceval lutta contre le sommeil jusqu'à ce qu'il termine. Alors seulement il se laissa aller et Léon n'eut plus qu'à le border avant d'aller l'imiter.

Du côté d'Arthur et Guenièvre, la situation fut sensiblement la même. La reine se chargea de s'occuper de son frère pendant qu'Arthur vaquait à ses occupations. Elle le fit manger sans soucis. C'est au retour du roi que l'affaire se corsa.

\- Il ne dormira pas avec nous ! tonna Arthur.

\- Il n'y a pas de lit pour lui, répliqua aussitôt Gwen.

\- Alors demandes-en un !

\- Elyan a toujours eu du mal à dormir seul quand il était bébé.

\- Il est adulte maintenant, même si son corps est... _jeune._

\- C'est toujours le même, Arthur. Il hurle quand j'essaye de le faire dormir, sauf si je suis à côté de lui.

\- Et s'il se retransforme pendant la nuit, tu y as pensé ?

\- C'est mon frère !

\- Et un de mes chevaliers !

Le visage de Gwen devint dur. Elle avait cet air qu'Arthur espérait ne jamais voir. Sa voix devint tranchante.

\- Elyan dormira dans le même lit que moi. _Mon_ lit.

Elle voulait faire chambre à part ! Après tout le mal que c'était donné Arthur pour faire chambre commune, elle voulait se séparer de lui ! Avec un soupir, le roi comprit qu'il n'aurait pas gain de cause.

\- Tu peux prendre Elyan avec toi cette nuit, dit-il abattu.

\- Et toi ?

\- Je dormirai avec toi seulement s'il n'est pas entre nous deux.

\- D'accord.

Avec un nouveau soupir devant son air victorieux, Arthur se prépara à passer une longue nuit. Gwen avait dit tout à l'heure qu'à cet âge là, Elyan ne faisait pas ses nuits...

.

\- Gauvain ! Arrête de bouger et mange ! Oui, comme ça. Non, n'en mets pas partout ! Je sais Mordred, je vais te donner ton lait, attend juste que... Gauvain, descend de là tout de suite ou je me fâche !

Pris en faute, le garçonnet lâcha la chaise que Merlin avait oublié de décaler du lit sur lequel il était assis. Clairement jaloux de l'attention que le jeune homme portait à Mordred, il faisait tout pour attirer son attention. De son côté, Mordred était plus conciliant mais la faim le tenaillait et il commençait à en avoir marre d'attendre. Merlin regretta une nouvelle fois qu'il ait refusé la nourrice qu'on lui avait trouvé, à l'inverse des autres chevaliers de l'étage soulagés qu'il cesse de hurler dès qu'elle avait été renvoyée. Heureusement, un gobelet, du tissu et un petit tour de magie avait permis à Merlin de réaliser un biberon de premier ordre des siècles avant son invention.

Le bébé n'avait pas commencé à téter face à un Merlin attendri que le repas de Gauvain valsa à terre avec fracas.

\- Cette fois, ça suffit ! explosa Merlin.

Il était à bout et il n'était pas le seul.

Plusieurs choses se produisirent alors très rapidement. Dans une explosion de colère et de magie, Mordred envoya une onde d'énergie qui propulsa les meubles contre les murs et le biberon par la même occasion. Merlin ralentit le temps pour éviter à Gauvain de subir le même sort. Après le fiasco de la nourrice, Merlin avait insonorisé la pièce, une bonne chose au vu du chaos.

Barrant la pièce pour ne pas être dérangé, il se décida a utiliser la magie pour remettre de l'ordre. Ce n'était pas les petits qui irait le rapporter. Ainsi, les meubles se remirent en place, les repas des enfants se reconstituèrent, Mordred put boire au biberon sans qu'il ait à le tenir et Gauvain... éclata de rire !

\- 'core ! 'core ! fit-il joyeux.

Finalement, se dit Merlin en ébouriffant ses cheveux, cette soirée n'était pas si catastrophique. Avis qu'il reconsidéra plus tard quand Mordred se réveilla affamé. Il avait alors enfin endormi Gauvain à grands renforts de magie matérialisant les personnages de l'histoire qu'il était en train de lui raconter. Les pleurs le réveillèrent et Merlin se retrouva au point de départ à calmer l'un et faire manger l'autre.

.

Arthur et Merlin se retrouvèrent chez Gaius dès l'aube, de profondes cernes sous les yeux.

\- Elyan ? demanda Merlin

\- Mordred ? répondit Arthur.

\- Et Gauvain.

Les deux amis se laissèrent tomber sur des chaises en soupirant devant un Gaius amusé.

\- Elyan n'a cessé de se réveiller toute la nuit, souffla Arthur. Je ne sais pas comment Guenièvre fait pour être aussi alerte ce matin.

Merlin qui l'avait croisée hocha la tête. Elle ne paraissait pas fatiguée de sa nuit. Bien au contraire elle rayonnait et avait accepté avec joie de s'occuper des trois enfants quand Merlin l'en avait supplié.

\- Mordred a fait la même chose pour manger, raconta Merlin, et il a réveillé Gauvain au passage. Je n'ai pas pu fermer l'œil.

Il entendait encore les cris des enfants lors de la nuit et lorsqu'il les avait laissés aux soins de Gwen. Il se demandait s'il arriverait à les faire sortir de sa tête.

\- Comment font les parents pour supporter ça _toutes_ les nuits ? questionna Arthur. C'est invraisemblable !

\- Justement, Sire, intervint Gaius, tout est là, ce sont des _parents._

\- Ne me faites pas de remarque quant à une future paternité. Je ne suis clairement pas prêt à ça !

\- Contrairement à Gwen, se moqua son serviteur.

\- Pas de ça aujourd'hui, Merlin, je ne suis pas d'humeur.

Le serviteur se tut. En silence, ils avalèrent le repas qui leur avait été amené à la demande du roi. Merlin rangea les plateaux vides et alors seulement le roi se tourna vers Gaius.

\- Dites-moi que vous avez trouvé une solution.

\- Pas encore.

Nouveaux soupirs. Airs désespérés. Le médecin tempéra ses propos.

\- Je sais cependant pourquoi seuls quatre chevaliers ont été transformés. Gauvain, Perceval, Elyan et Mordred sont les seuls à avoir touchés le coffre pour le sortir de terre. En touchant une figurine, Gauvain l'a activé et ils ont rajeuni.

\- Fantastique, ironisa Arthur.

\- Vous avez trouvé quelque chose d'autre ? s'enquit Merlin.

\- Pas encore, je le crains.

\- Alors nous allons devoir endurer ça encore plusieurs jours ? Je ne tiendrais pas, Gaius.

\- Rassurez-vous, Sire, tout reviendra bientôt à la normale.

Arthur se demandait bien qui il essayait de convaincre. À la tête de Merlin, il n'était pas le seul.

Les deux amis broyaient de nouveau du noir. Entra alors en trombe dans les quartiers du médecin un chevalier adulte à peine vêtu qu'ils ne pensaient pas voir.

\- Perceval !?

* * *

 **À suivre... ^^** La suite très vite, juré. J'espère que ça vous plaît toujours ! **  
**


	3. Faux espoirs

**Chapitre 3 - Faux espoirs  
**

.

 _Le_ _s deux amis broyaient de nouveau du noir. Entra alors en trombe dans les quartiers du médecin un chevalier adulte à peine vêtu qu'ils ne pensaient pas voir._

 _\- Perceval !?_

.

Merlin, Arthur et Gaius détaillèrent abasourdis le chevalier torse et pieds nus qui s'était enveloppé d'une cape aux couleurs de Camelot. Il avait les cheveux en bataille, l'air perdu, mais à part ça il semblait en pleine forme.

\- Perceval, vous êtes redevenu vous-même !

\- Vous n'êtes plus un enfant, mais comment ?

\- Que s'est-il passé ?

Le regard du chevalier passa sur chacun d'eux sans répondre.

\- Vous n'avez pas l'air heureux, nota Merlin.

\- Quelque chose est arrivé ? anticipa Arthur.

Perceval prit une grande inspiration.

\- Sire, Elyan et moi avons retrouvé notre apparence, bien que nos souvenirs jeunes soient flous.

\- Elyan aussi ? se réjouit Merlin. Et les autres ? Gauvain...

\- Nous seuls avons retrouvé notre âge. Cependant il y a...

\- Quoi ? s'alarmèrent-ils.

\- Pas quoi, qui.

.

La chambre s'était transformé en véritable nursery. Outre Gauvain et Mordred, trois enfants en bas âge se trouvaient là. Sous les regards déconfits de ses compagnons, Perceval indiqua Léon, Guenièvre et Gareth.

\- Je ne comprends pas, dit Arthur, quand j'ai quitté Guenièvre tout à l'heure, elle allait bien.

\- La transformation a eu lieu ici, expliqua Elyan derrière eux.

Il terminait de s'habiller grâce aux vêtements apportés par Kay, tout aussi perturbé qu'eux. Il s'était réveillé aux sons des pleurs de Gareth avec qui il partageait une chambre le temps de travaux dans la sienne. Même le placide Perceval avait eu peur quand il avait trouvé un petit Léon sur le lit voisin du sien au matin.

\- Que s'est-il passé !? s'exclama Arthur. Pourquoi eux trois ont-ils été... ils n'ont pourtant pas touché le coffre !

\- Non, confirma Gaius qui avait son idée, mais ils ont touché les bébés et ils étaient près du coffre quand c'est arrivé la première fois.

\- Vous voulez dire que ça va nous arriver aussi ? s'effraya le roi.

\- Seuls l'avenir nous le dira.

Ça ne rassurait pas Arthur, ni Kay et Merlin.

\- Je propose que vous vous occupiez de ces enfants, pendant ce temps je vais continuer mes recherches. Perceval, Elyan, venez me voir dès que vous le pourrez je veux vous examiner. J'ai aussi des questions à vous poser.

Désemparés, les uns et les autres s'exécutèrent.

.

La journée fut longue, très longue... mais certains s'en tirèrent mieux que d'autres. Ainsi Arthur chargea Elyan de s'occuper de sa sœur et de Léon. Ils s'étaient connus enfants, avaient joué ensemble à cet âge, le roi usa du prétexte pour éviter de devoir s'occuper de nouveau d'un bébé, fusse sa femme ou l'un de ses plus vieux compagnons. Il se retira loin d'eux et jamais il n'abattit autant de travail que ce jour-là.

Perceval se fit un devoir d'aider Elyan en s'accaparant Léon, notamment pour les repas, tandis que l'autre chevalier s'occupait de la fillette. Les deux petits furent si bien dorloter que s'occuper d'eux ne posa aucun problème particulier.

Du côté de chez Kay et Merlin, les choses étaient nettement plus compliquées

Bébé Gareth passait du rire au larme sans arrêt, la patience de Kay était mise à rude épreuve. S'il réussit à s'occuper de lui, à savoir le nourrir, le changer et le coucher, il batailla longtemps pour chacune des tâches. Il bénit l'arrivée du soir et le sommeil profond du bambin. En discutant la veille de leur enfance, Gareth lui avait confié qu'il avait fait ses nuits très tôt. Kay pu le constater et s'effondrer sur son matelas sans craindre un réveil nocturne.

Merlin pour sa part qualifia la journée de catastrophique, même s'il s'en tira mieux que la veille. Gauvain s'était assagi, il ne pleurait pas et avait enfin compris que Merlin devait s'occuper de Mordred. Cependant il n'était pas possible de le laisser sans surveillance sous peine de retrouver la nourriture étalée par terre ou bien en train de barbouiller de charbon tout ce qui lui passait sous la main.

Après avoir fait disparaître tout reste de cendre de la chaise brûlée par Mordred dans un éclat de colère la veille -il avait faim et la vague d'énergie qu'il avait généré avait renversée la bougie sur le paillage-, Merlin se mit de nouveau à raconter des histoires à grands renforts d'effets magiques. Au moins il ne manquait ni d'histoires ni de magie, mais l'attention demandée par les enfants l'épuisait. Gauvain aimait bouger et cherchait à s'occuper, non sans manquer de suivre l'histoire. Merlin avait eu le malheur de dissiper le dragon de flamme, que les petits affectionnaient particulièrement, quand Mordred s'était endormi et qu'il allait récupérer un verre posé dans un coin de la pièce. Le jeune homme avait dû en faire apparaître deux supplémentaires pour qu'il cesse de lui réclamer à grands cris la suite du récit. Au moins, Mordred ne s'était pas réveillé.

S'occuper d'un bébé était difficile, mais d'un bébé druide encore davantage. Merlin craignait une décharge d'énergie dès qu'il s'agitait un peu trop. Malgré son jeune âge, ses pouvoirs ne paraissaient pas avoir régressé à ce qu'ils étaient lorsqu'il avait quelques mois. Mordred maîtrisait déjà la télépathie. Ce n'était pas encore des mots, mais il projetait dans l'esprit de sa nourrice improvisée des sensations et des émotions. Merlin apprit vite à les identifier et à les comprendre mais elles le perturbaient tout de même. La plus importante de toute fut quand il le berça longuement pour l'endormir l'après-midi. Le contentement du nourrisson passa de l'un à l'autre accompagné de quelque chose de bien plus fort : l'amour. Mordred l'identifiait comme un parent. Merlin sentit parfaitement que ce n'était pas que le bébé qui parlait mais aussi l'inconscient du jeune adulte. Bouleversé, il dormit encore très mal la nuit qui suivit.

.

\- Troisième jour, commenta Gaius les yeux levés vers la fenêtre.

La journée promettait d'être encore belle et il n'allait pas pouvoir en profiter. Avec un soupir, il se demanda qui allait entrer adulte et qui allait entrer enfant dans ses quartiers aujourd'hui. C'était dommage, il n'avait personne avec qui faire ses paris.

Il n'eut pas d'irruption intempestive dans son antre cette fois-ci, juste quelques tapotements timides à sa porte suivi du frottement du métal de la charnière sur ses gonds.

\- Gaius ?

Et le gagnant était...

\- Gareth !

\- Je... je peux entrer ?

Gareth hésitant, voilà une attitude qui ne lui correspondait pas. C'était comme si Merlin cessait d'être maladroit ou bien si Gauvain devenait taciturne. Très improbable.

\- Faites, faites, l'invita-t-il.

Le chevalier entra. Sans surprise, hélas, un bébé se trouvait dans ses bras.

\- Kay ?

\- Oui.

Gaius soupira. La valse des bébés était repartie.

.

Le médecin ne trouva rien à ausculter Kay et Gareth, pas plus que pour les autres. Guenièvre et Léon avaient aussi retrouvé leur âge. Au moment où ils entrèrent, Gaius devina que le bébé dans les bras de la reine était un de ceux qu'il redoutait le plus.

\- Nous nous sommes réveillés adulte dans la chambre de Léon, expliqua la jeune femme. Elyan n'était plus un enfant.

\- C'est arrivé hier.

\- C'est ce qu'il nous a appris. Nous avons donc voulu voir Arthur pour lui apprendre la nouvelle. Mais nous l'avons trouvé comme ça.

Elle indiqua le poupon blond qui gazouillait contre sa poitrine. Comme s'en souvenait Gaius, Arthur bébé était un enfant potelé. Il avait besoin d'attention et ne supportait pas qu'on ne s'occupe pas de lui. Après sa naissance et la perte de sa femme, Uther avait été intransigeant pour que les nourrices se chargent de lui nuit et jour sans répit. Si Arthur avait cherché en grandissant à échapper à cet entourage oppressant, il était pour l'instant dans la période où il pleurait dès qu'on le posait sur un lit ou que le repas tardait.

\- Gaius, pensez-vous que cela va durer ? s'enquit Léon.

À son visage, le médecin sut qu'il avait déjà fait les frais des pleurs de bébé Arthur. Il compatit, sincèrement. Les premiers mois du roi n'étaient clairement pas ses meilleurs souvenirs. Il y avait malgré tout une bonne nouvelle.

\- Je crois que tout reviendra dans l'ordre dès demain, dit-il. Les effets ne durent pas plus d'une journée.

\- Pas pour Mordred et Gauvain.

\- Parce que Merlin n'arrive pas à s'en occuper. Tant qu'il n'agira pas avec les enfants comme il devrait le faire, ils resteront à cet âge.

\- Vous pensez que c'est l'explication ?

\- J'en suis convaincu à présent. La transformation met à l'épreuve. Le but est de tester la capacité parentale. Si la personne réussit, c'est son tour de se transformer en bébé. Ma théorie précédente sur les personnes touchées, celles sur le terrain d'entrainement à l'ouverture du coffre, semble valide.

\- Donc il ne reste plus que Merlin à se transformer en bébé ?

\- Oui.

\- Il est au courant ?

Il ne l'était pas, Gaius s'était bien gardé de lui dire, comme à chacun quand il avait compris. Le problème touchait à sa fin de toute manière. Puisqu'ils avaient déjà enduré cette épreuve, Léon et Guenièvre ne se retransformeraient pas. Arthur allait donc rester un bébé vingt-quatre heures et tout finirait bien. La question du coffre... Merlin s'en débarrasserait plus tard. D'ici là personne n'y toucherait et ça irait très bien.

Encore une fois, la porte valsa soudainement sur ses gonds pour aller se fracasser contre le mur. Gaius porta la main à son cœur de surprise tandis qu'Arthur se mettait à pleurer. Le médecin allait vraiment devoir réfléchir à une solution pour éviter ces entrées cavalières. Il n'avait plus l'âge pour.

\- Gaius !

\- Gauvain !?

Le chevalier avait retrouvé son âge. Cela voulait-il dire...

\- Où est Merlin ? attaqua Gauvain sans leur laisser le temps de dire un mot. Mordred et lui n'étaient pas dans la chambre à mon réveil !

\- Merlin ?

\- Mordred ?

\- Attendez, chercha à comprendre Gaius, vous voulez dire que vous vous souvenez de ce qu'il vous est arrivé ?

\- Oui, j'étais... petit. Mais Gaius, où est Merlin ?

\- Il aurait dû être avec vous ! s'alarma le médecin.

Gauvain ne resta pas davantage, il se précipita dans le couloir.

\- Je vais le suivre, dit Léon. Dès que nous avons des nouvelles, je viendrais vous trouver.

Gaius acquiesça, le chevalier disparut à son tour.

.

Merlin avait l'impression de transporter du cristal. Ce n'était pas tout à fait faux, Mordred était tout aussi fragile et le lâcher dans les escaliers lui serait fatal. Prenant une pause, il rééquilibra le plateau qu'il portait avec l'autre main sans réveiller Mordred profondément endormi les poings serrés autour de sa chemise. Il se demanda s'il n'avait pas été acrobate dans une autre vie ou s'il n'avait pas raté sa vocation vu toutes les fois où il jouait les équilibristes. Malgré tout, il restait maladroit, c'était peut-être la raison pour laquelle il n'avait jamais tenté une vie de saltimbanque.

Il arriva enfin en haut des marches. Le couloir était désert, il alla sans peine jusqu'à la chambre de Gauvain. À son grand soulagement, il avait découvert son ami adulte à son réveil. Cela lui faisait un souci en moins. Enfin il aurait bien voulu comprendre pourquoi seul le chevalier avait grandi. Mordred restait obstinément bébé.

Il retint un soupir. Mordred petit était vraiment bien trop adorable pour pester sur la situation. Merlin commençait à prendre goût au rôle de parent qui lui avait été dévolu, même s'il faisait un blocage complet à l'idée d'être le père du bambin.

Il entra dans la chambre de bonne humeur et déposa le plateau sur le meuble près de la porte. Il releva la tête tout sourire vers le lit et...

Vide ! Le lit était vide, le chevalier avait disparu. Passé le premier instant de panique, Merlin devina qu'il s'était réveillé le temps qu'il aille leur chercher le déjeuner. Il pouvait être n'importe où dans le château à présent ! Il quitta la chambre, déjà fatigué de devoir le parcourir dans tous les sens pour retrouver son camarade.

\- Merlin !

Ça avait été finalement plus rapide que prévu, Gauvain débouchait de l'escalier qu'il avait lui-même emprunté il y a peu. Léon était sur ses talons. Dès qu'il vit Merlin et le bébé dans ses bras, il sourit et fit demi-tour. Ce ne fut pas le cas de Gauvain qui rejoignit son ami au pas de course pour l'attirer dans ses bras.

\- Merlin, soupira-t-il soulagé en le libérant de son étreinte. J'ai cru que... tu n'étais plus là alors j'ai pensé... je sais, c'est stupide, mais comme...

\- Gauvain.

\- Oui ?

\- Je vais bien.

\- Ah, oui, c'est vrai. Mais c'est juste que...

Il se tut sans finir avec des regards inquiets pour le couloir. Finalement, il le tira par la manche dans sa chambre, ferma la porte, écouta quelques instants contre le bois qu'il n'y avait personne et fit face à un Merlin qui ne comprenait rien.

\- Gauvain ?

\- Je me souviens de ce qui m'est arrivé quand j'étais petit. Pas de tout, c'est certain, mais le plus important, le plus marquant.

\- Tu te souviens ? s'inquiéta le serviteur.

\- Merlin, je sais que tu connais la magie.


	4. Magie, vous avez dit magie ?

**Merci pour les reviews et votre suivi !** J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre vous plaira autant que les précédents. Il n'en restera plus qu'un après celui-là (dès qu'il est fini et relu, je le poste, promis).

* * *

 **Chapitre 4 - Magie, vous avez dit magie ?**

.

Merlin était trop abasourdi pour réagir, trop fatigué aussi. Il n'avait pas récupéré des nuits précédentes malgré la dernière plutôt correcte. Alors quand Gauvain lui dit qu'il savait, il ne put que répondre surprit et un peu apathique :

\- Tu sais ?

Gauvain ne s'attendait pas à ce genre de réaction. Il passa sa main devant son visage plusieurs fois et Merlin ne la stoppa qu'au troisième passage.

\- Tu sais !?

Il commençait à comprendre.

\- Oui, confirma Gauvain. Je me souviens des meubles volant dans la pièce et des dragons de feu.

Les dragons de flammes faisaient décidément grande impression, il faudrait qu'il s'en rappelle, ça pourrait resservir.

\- Je me souviens aussi des coups de colère de bébé Mordred.

Merlin commençait à être inquiet. Il savait pour Mordred aussi ?

\- Je suppose que les autres ne sont pas au courant, poursuivit Gauvain.

\- Juste Gaius.

Il se mordit la lèvre aussitôt qu'il l'eut dit. Pourquoi n'avait-il pas démenti ? Il aurait pu...

\- Logique, continua Gauvain comme si de rien n'était. Je me posais pas mal de questions mais je n'avais jamais eu de vraies preuves jusque là.

Merlin le regarda éberlué.

\- Quoi !?

\- Courage, force et magie, les branches qui se cassent toutes seules, nous sortir de situation inextricable normalement... je veux bien jouer les naïfs, mais je ne suis pas comme Arthur à porter des œillères. À moins d'avoir un magicien dans notre camp, très près de nous, comment aurions-nous pu en arriver là aujourd'hui ? Et puis tu étais le meilleur candidat, le serviteur d'Arthur, insoupçonnable !

Cette fois, Merlin se laissa tomber sur le lit. Il y avait trop de choses à intégrer. Gauvain s'empressa de l'imiter et de poser une main rassurante sur son épaule.

\- Je ne t'en veux pas pour me l'avoir caché, Merlin. À ta place, je suppose que j'aurais fait pareil.

\- Mais je... enfin tu...

\- Je ne te considère pas comme un monstre et tu n'en es pas un. Tu es mon meilleur ami et mon seul regret est que tu ne m'en ais jamais parlé. Pour le reste... je trouve ça formidable que tu maîtrises la magie !

.

La magie... C'était une chose qu'il avait toujours caché, dissimulé aux yeux du monde. Il était habitué à taire son existence. Il avait toujours fait comme si elle ne le concernait pas alors qu'il était une partie même de la magie. Et maintenant...

Maintenant son ami était au courant.

\- Gauvain... commença-t-il hésitant.

Le chevalier le fit taire d'une pression de la main aussitôt. Il capta en regard en silence, tout entrain disparu, avant de finalement sourire avec douceur.

\- Merlin, je serai toujours de ton côté. Tu m'entends ? Le monde peut s'effondrer, Camelot disparaître, tout le monde s'élever contre toi, je serai toujours de ton côté, à tes côtés. C'est à la vie à la mort entre nous. Tu n'es pas que mon ami, tu es comme mon frère, jamais je ne te trahirai. Je ne suis pas comme tous les gens ici qui pensent la magie mauvaise. Mon épée tue des gens, cela veut-il dire que l'épée est mauvaise ou que je le suis ? Non, tout dépend de qui la manie et ce qu'il choisit d'en faire. C'est la même chose pour la magie, en tout cas c'est ce que je pense, même si je suis convaincu que c'est sans doute plus compliqué que ça.

Ému, le magicien dut chasser les larmes traitresses qui menaçaient de jaillir. Il posa une main par dessus celle de son compagnon et ne prononça qu'un mot :

\- Merci.

.

Dans les quartiers du médecin, Guenièvre déposa un Arthur endormi sur le lit avec précaution. Elle retint son souffle, mais il ne se réveilla pas à grand renfort de pleurs comme les deux fois précédentes. Avec un soupir de soulagement, la jeune femme s'étira. Elle s'assit ensuite près de Gaius et commença à manger le repas qu'on lui avait apporté.

\- Je désespérais qu'il s'endorme un jour, dit-elle. Je n'imaginais pas que s'occuper d'Arthur était aussi prenant quand il était petit. Je suis soulagée que ça ne dure qu'une journée.

Gaius acquiesça, tout aussi soulagé d'avoir évité une énième crise de pleurs.

\- Bientôt, tout rentrera dans l'ordre, assura-t-il.

\- Pensez-vous que Merlin s'en sorte ?

\- Si Gauvain est redevenu lui-même, je pense que oui.

\- Alors Mordred aura retrouvé sa taille normale demain et Merlin sera devenu un bébé ?

\- Tout le laisse à penser.

\- Ne pensez-vous pas que nous devrions le prévenir, Gaius ? Je suis mal à l'aise de ne rien lui dire.

\- Cela pourrait aggraver les choses, ma Dame. En tentant d'échapper au problème, Merlin serait bien capable d'en créer d'autres.

La reine resta pensive, pesant le pour et le contre.

\- Peut-être, concéda-t-elle avec un léger soupir.

\- Ne prenons pas de risques.

Guenièvre se demandait tout de même si Merlin n'allait pas leur en vouloir par la suite.

.

Gareth posa Kay sur le lit le plus doucement qu'il put. Le bébé ne broncha pas. Il agita ses mains vers sa nounou du jour avec un sourire heureux. Gareth venait de l'amener à une nourrice, la même qu'il avait dû avoir la veille quand il était lui-même enfant. Repu, Kay gazouillait gaiement sans toutefois vouloir dormir. Le chevalier vérifia s'il fallait le changer, mais la nourrice s'en était déjà chargé. Gareth se demanda comment les autres s'en étaient sortis. La situation était quand même... étrange.

On frappa à sa porte. Il s'empressa d'inviter les personnes à entrer de peur d'effrayer l'enfant par les coups répétés.

\- Sire Léon ? Perceval ? s'étonna-t-il.

\- Nous venons aux nouvelles, le rassura d'emblée le plus ancien des chevaliers de Camelot. Vous en sortez-vous ?

Gareth eut un regard pour Kay puis un demi-sourire.

\- Ça va, ce n'est pas un bébé difficile. Pas comme moi hier de ce que j'ai compris.

\- Vous n'êtes pas le pire, le rassura Léon. Gauvain n'était pas un bébé facile, même si le pire...

Il hésita un instant à parler, mais Perceval l'invita à continuer.

\- Le pire, poursuivit-il, c'est Arthur.

\- Sa Majesté ?

\- C'est un bébé braillard pour reprendre les mots de la nourrice.

\- Il ne supporte pas qu'on le délaisse même un instant, confirma Perceval. C'est difficile de s'occuper de lui.

\- La reine a bien du mérite, confirma Léon. Je ne voudrais pour rien au monde l'avoir en charge.

Kay choisir cet instant pour manifester son mécontentement. Les trois chevaliers s'approchèrent.

\- Il a mangé ? interrogea Léon.

\- Oui.

\- Été changé ? demanda Perceval.

\- Aussi.

\- C'est étrange qu'il ne dorme pas, dit Léon. Il a l'air bien fatigué.

\- J'ai essayé de le bercer, mais ça ne lui a pas vraiment plu.

\- Et une histoire ? Vous avez essayé ? Nous y avons tous été plutôt réceptifs quand nous étions dans son état.

\- Kay est plutôt bon conteur, mais moi...

\- Vous devriez laisser Léon faire, proposa Perceval. Il est doué pour ça. Même si je garde peu de souvenirs de ma transformation, je me rappelle bien de ses histoires. J'ai aimé les entendre avant de dormir.

\- Vous feriez ça, sire Léon ?

\- Eh bien, je...

\- S'il vous plaît !

\- D'accord, capitula-t-il face à leur insistance. Installez-le correctement dans le lit et je vais lui raconter une histoire.

Kay s'empressa de s'exécuter, secondé par Perceval. Une fois l'enfant calé sous les draps, ils prirent chacun un siège et se rapprochèrent de lui. Alors seulement Léon comprit qu'il n'allait pas raconté une histoire uniquement pour l'enfant.

\- Vous êtes sûrs de vouloir rester ?

\- Kay est sous ma responsabilité, je ne peux pas le quitter, répondit Gareth.

\- J'aime vos histoires, expliqua simplement Perceval.

Léon passa une main dans ses cheveux pour se donner contenance.

\- Dans ce cas...

Il s'installa sur le lit près de l'enfant, évita le regard de ses compagnons, capta celui de Kay et commença son histoire.

.

Tandis que Léon régalait son auditoire d'une histoire où il était question d'un trésor fabuleux, Merlin profitait d'un bref moment de repos. Gauvain avait accepté de garder Mordred pour lui donner un peu de temps. Après avoir fait une toilette digne de son nom et avalé un repas sans être interrompu par des cris d'enfants, il décida de profiter du temps qui lui restait pour passer voir Gaius.

Il regretta son idée à l'approche des quartiers. Du couloir on entendait les cris d'un enfant en pleurs. Il trouva à l'intérieur de la pièce le médecin et Guenièvre tenter de faire taire les cris d'Arthur. Le bébé faisait une crise de larmes qui vous donnait plus envie de fuir que de le consoler.

La réaction de Merlin fut immédiate. Sitôt que Gwen eut le dos tourné pour aller chercher quelque chose que le bébé avait envoyé au sol, il prononça quelques mots qui façonnèrent un dragon de flammes au-dessus du bambin. Gaius faillit lâcher l'enfant sous le choc et Arthur se tut miraculeusement.

La reine fit volte-face dès qu'il y eut silence. Merlin avait déjà fait disparaître le dragon.

\- Eh bien, Merlin, je crois que ton arrivée a suffisamment surpris Arthur pour le faire taire, commenta le médecin avec un regard noir pour son pupille.

Le jeune homme tripota son foulard embarrassé.

\- Heu... oui, je suppose que je fais cet effet là à Arthur quel que soit son âge. Ça va, Gwen ? évita-t-il le visage sombre du médecin. Tu ne sembles pas aller bien.

\- Je suis juste un peu fatiguée. Arthur est épuisant.

\- Il ne devrait pas déjà dormir ? Mordred dort toujours à cette heure là.

\- Il devrait, soupira Guenièvre, mais il ne veut pas. Il lutte contre le sommeil depuis longtemps déjà. Gaius me parlait d'un doudou qu'il avait petit et qui pourrait le calmer, mais je n'ai pas encore pu aller le chercher.

\- Vas-y maintenant, proposa Merlin. Je vais rester avec Gaius pour m'occuper de lui le temps que tu le trouves. Gauvain surveille Mordred le temps qu'il dort.

\- Vraiment ? Oh, merci, Merlin ! J'y vais tout de suite !

Elle partit à toute vitesse. Le sourire amusé de Merlin à la voir si empressée disparut dès qu'il vit Gaius.

\- Que t'est-il passé par la tête ? gronda le médecin. Faire de la magie devant Arthur et Guenièvre !

\- Arthur est un bébé et Gwen ne voyait rien.

\- Merlin !

\- C'était un réflexe. J'ai fait ça avec Mordred et Gauvain et à chaque fois qu'ils pleuraient et ça les a calmés. Mais parlez moins fort où Arthur va se remettre à pleurer.

Le bébé recommençait à gigoter sérieusement dans les bras de Gaius. Le médecin pâlit. Il allait bientôt se remettre à pleurer, pour ne pas dire crier.

\- Vous voulez que je le calme ? demanda Merlin non sans malice à son tuteur.

Gaius s'apprêtait à répondre non quand Arthur se mit de nouveau à hurler. Merlin eut un air entendu. Gaius soupira, leva les yeux au ciel, puis accepta d'un signe de tête qu'il fasse réapparaître le dragon.


	5. Une famille

**Ce dernier chapitre a tardé** , mea culpa. Je ne sais pas si sa tournure vous plaira, mais je le voyais comme ça. Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Chapitre 5 - Une famille  
**

.

Dans sa chambre, Gauvain tournait autour du lit sans quitter Mordred des yeux. Ses allées et venues ne le réveillaient pas et son sommeil laissait au chevalier le temps de réfléchir. S'il se souvenait de la magie de Merlin, il se rappelait aussi celle de Mordred. Il n'en avait pas beaucoup discuté avec Merlin, son ami se contentant de lui confirmer les faits et d'ajouter qu'il avait été élevé chez les druides. Cela suffisait à Gauvain, même s'il s'interrogeait sur la manière d'aborder le sujet avec lui quand il aurait retrouvé son âge normal.

Ce qui le perturbait vraiment n'était donc pas les pouvoirs de Mordred mais ce qu'il avait compris à travers eux. Car Merlin n'était pas le seul à avoir eu droit au contact télépathique. Mordred s'était réveillé un bref instant et avait cherché Merlin par la pensée. Quand il l'avait trouvé à sa place, Gauvain l'avait senti perturbé. Il avait pu le rendormir très vite mais il se rappelait encore parfaitement de la sensation et des sentiments de Mordred pour le magicien. Le chevalier se demandait comment il réagissait à son étiquette de parent donnée par le druide.

Il allait pouvoir lui poser la question car Merlin entrait dans la chambre. Contrairement à ces derniers jours, un grand sourire amusé étirait ses lèvres. La pause lui avait fait le plus grand bien.

\- Tu vas mieux, on dirait, nota Gauvain.

Merlin haussa les épaules sans se départir de son sourire. Le visage de Gaius quand il avait de nouveau fait apparaître le dragon enflammé devant Arthur était mémorable. Il en avait ensuite rajouté un second et une pluie d'étincelles qui avait ravi le bébé et fini par l'endormir. Quand Gwen était revenue, l'enfant dormait profondément sur le lit du médecin, ce qu'il finit par expliquer face à l'insistance de son camarade.

\- J'aurais voulu voir ça ! s'exclama le chevalier.

\- Tu l'as déjà vu, non ?

\- Seulement enfant.

\- Mais tu t'en souviens.

\- Ça ne compte pas.

Le débat était perdu d'avance pour Merlin, il le savait. Gauvain était décidé à avoir raison et il n'avait pas non plus tout à fait tort, il ne lâcherait rien. Il écourta donc la discussion en changeant de sujet.

\- Mordred a été sage ?

Il regretta aussitôt sa question. Quelque chose chez le chevalier annonçait une réponse différente de ce qu'il escomptait.

\- Il s'est réveillé, mais j'ai réussi à le rendormir.

C'était tout ? Il s'était donc inquiété pour rien. Cela l'étonnait. Gauvain avait vraiment l'air de...

\- Merlin...

D'accord, le ton de sa voix n'était pas bon signe.

\- Mordred a utilisé ses pouvoirs quand il s'est réveillé.

Ça, c'était mauvais.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, il était calme, il n'a pas envoyé les meubles contre les murs. Il t'a cherché par la pensée.

Ce n'était pas si mauvais en fin de compte. Il s'attendait à pire.

\- J'ai senti ce qu'il pensait de toi.

Oh, non !

\- Ses sentiments sont clairs, même s'il est petit. Je pense que ses sentiments adulte sont à peu près les mêmes.

Qu'il ne le dise pas, qu'il ne le dise pas...

\- Merlin, Mordred te considère comme son père.

Merde, il l'avait dit.

\- Merlin ?

\- Je sais tout ça, Gauvain, répondit-il après un silence. Tout redeviendra normal quand il sera grand, ne t'inquiète pas.

\- Tu n'as pas entendu ce que je viens de dire ? Bébé ou non, il te considère comme son père ! Certes ce n'est pas possible dans la réalité, mais tu es plus vieux que lui et, pour une raison que j'ignore, il te considère comme une figure paternelle.

Des flashs ramenèrent aussitôt les souvenirs de sa première rencontre avec Mordred. Il l'avait protégé avant de manquer de le trahir. Comme à l'époque, il se souciait de lui aujourd'hui, mais gardait une distance du fait des avertissements de Kilgharrah.

\- Merlin, explique-moi. Que s'est-il passé avec Mordred ?

\- Je m'occupe de tout, coupa le serviteur, ne t'en fais pas.

\- Ce n'est pas ce que je veux entendre. Je sais la vérité sur vous deux, tu peux bien me dire ce qu'il s'est passé entre vous pour en arriver là !

\- ...

\- Je peux porter ton fardeau, Merlin. Je suis là pour ça.

Comment aurait-il pu tout lui dire ? Il cachait depuis toujours ce qui lui arrivait, même Gaius ne savait pas tout. C'était comme ça, il se protégeait. Pouvait-il à présent... non, c'était son fardeau, pas celui de Gauvain. C'était...

\- Je te fais confiance, martela le chevalier. Et toi ?

Bien sûr qu'il lui faisait confiance. C'était juste... qu'est-ce que c'était d'ailleurs ? Qu'est-ce qui le retenait ? Qu'est-ce qui l'obligeait à garder le silence alors que son ami ne souhaitait que l'aider ?

\- Assis-toi, finit par murmurer Merlin. Je vais te raconter.

.

Bien plus tard ce jour-là, un chevalier de Camelot se retrouva à veiller sur deux être liés à la magie profondément endormis, une scène qui n'aurait pas dû être possible au sein des murs de la cité. Merlin tenait contre lui Mordred, accroché à sa chemise. Ils ressemblaient à un père et son fils, ce qu'ils auraient pu être si d'autres n'étaient pas passés par là. Ce qu'ils pouvaient encore être si l'un et l'autre prenaient leur futur en main.

La réaction du chevalier au récit du magicien n'avait pas été ce à quoi il s'attendait. Il ne lui en avait pas voulu pour ses décisions, mais il s'était mis en colère contre les prophéties et ceux qui les lui avait rapportés, avant de s'expliquer.

\- Le temps n'est pas fixé, Merlin. Il existe des nœuds dans le Temps, des événements difficilement évitables, mais rien d'inéluctable. Croire à ces prophéties, c'est permettre qu'elles se réalisent. Garde cette ligne de conduite et Mordred finira effectivement par tuer Arthur, comme Morgane a rejoint l'ennemi. Si elle avait été aidée, soutenue par ses proches malgré un univers et des gens hostiles à la magie, elle n'aurait pas basculé de l'autre côté. Tout comme toi tu es resté bon.

Il ajouta que Morgane pouvait toujours être sauvée, ce à quoi Merlin ne répondit rien mais se souvint de l'époque où Morgane et lui étaient si proches et de quelle façon elle avait aidé Mordred. Bientôt, il allait les imaginer tous les trois comme une parfaite petite famille de magiciens. Ridicule.

Ou peut-être ne l'était-ce pas tant que ça, mais il n'avait pas la tête à y penser. Le discours de Gauvain et son avis tranché sur la question d'un futur décidé de longue date l'avait abasourdi. Bien sûr, Gauvain avait parcouru bien plus de pays que lui. Il avait rencontré toutes sortes de personnes, s'était frotté à la magie. Il en avait conçu une idée simple, l'avenir n'était pas écrit et le croire concourrait surtout à réaliser les prophéties funestes que l'on voulait éviter.

Pouvait-il encore sauver Arthur sans condamner Mordred ? Au moment où Merlin se posa la question, il sut qu'il avait la réponse. C'était parce qu'il avait fait confiance à Kilgharrah et des prophéties qu'il en était arrivé là. Le jeune chevalier, le bébé, n'avait rien fait. Il ne demandait qu'une famille et, s'il devait rester à cet âge ou bien retrouver le sien, Merlin le jurait, il la lui donnerait.

Le sommeil le happa plus tard alors qu'il était serein pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps. Gauvain veillait. Au lever du soleil, Mordred avait retrouvé son âge normal. Quant à Merlin, Gaius avait vu juste, il était à présent un adorable bambin de dix mois.

.

À l'exception de Merlin, tout le monde avait retrouvé sa taille normale. Arthur s'était réveillé adulte à la plus grande joie de Guenièvre qui ne s'était pas privée pour lui expliquer en détails quel bébé insupportable il avait été. Elle n'avait que peu dormi durant la nuit, Arthur se mettant à pleurer toutes les heures pour une raison ou pour une autre, et tenait à le lui faire savoir.

Kay émergea du sommeil un peu surpris d'être autant entouré. Léon, Perceval et Gareth s'étaient endormis autour de lui, sur une chaise ou en partie sur le matelas, après l'histoire de Léon qui en avait raconté d'autres à la demande de ses camarades. Ils n'avaient pas eu le courage ensuite de regagner leurs chambres.

Gaius apprit les nouvelles avec satisfaction. Enfin cette histoire de bébés était en train de se régler. D'ici vingt-quatre heures, tout serait redevenu normal, enfin si tenté que ce mot eu un sens à Camelot. Il y aurait bien sûr des commérages mais rien d'insurmontable.

Il crut que la journée allait se passer sans incident jusqu'au milieu de matinée. Arthur évitait tout le monde comme la peste, embarrassé d'avoir été infernal comme nourrisson la veille, au grand dam de sa femme qui aurait bien voulu du soutien pour régler un différend entre plusieurs artisans de la ville basse. Léon et Elyan se manifestèrent heureusement pour l'aider avec les problèmes du jour, deux fois plus nombreux que la normale. Perceval, aidé de Kay et Gareth, décida de mener l'entraînement des chevaliers, délocalisé pour le moment sur le terrain de joutes. Restaient Gauvain, Mordred et Merlin que personne n'avait encore vu, si ce n'est le premier dès l'aube pour signaler qui était devenu adulte ou bébé.

Le médecin de cour préparait sa tournée de l'après-midi certain qu'il n'y aurait aucun problème. Il ne devait plus y en avoir après tout, n'est-ce-pas ? L'entrée de Mordred dans la pièce et l'inquiétude assombrissant son visage lui apprirent le contraire.

Le jeune chevalier n'en menait pas large. Plusieurs jours en tant que nourrisson semblaient l'avoir perturbé. Il était sur ses gardes et paraissait redécouvrir les lieux.

\- Gaius ? demanda-t-il hésitant.

Le concerné l'invita à s'asseoir, avant de l'imiter. Il lui précisa qu'il pouvait l'ausculter s'il le souhaitait, mais qu'il doutait prouver autre chose que sa parfaite santé.

\- Non, je ne suis pas là pour ça, Gaius. C'est à propos de Merlin.

\- Gauvain a dû mal à s'en sortir ? Je m'attendais à ce qu'il me l'amène aux premières lueurs du soleil.

\- Non, tout va bien. Je dirais même qu'il a l'attitude parfaite, comme s'il avait fait ça toute sa vie, quoiqu'un peu protecteur. Il m'a dit que personne d'autre que lui ne s'occuperait de son petit frère.

\- Son petit frère ? Certes Gauvain et Merlin ont toujours été proches, mais...

\- Plus que vous ne le pensez, coupa Mordred. De plus, Gauvain sait pour sa magie et la mienne.

Son visage choqué apprit au jeune druide que Merlin n'en avait pas informé Gaius.

\- Il s'en doutait, je crois, poursuivit-il, mais c'est de redevenir adulte en gardant en mémoire Merlin utilisant la magie pour nous calmer qui l'a confirmé.

\- Je... j'en discuterai avec Merlin quand il sera redevenu normal.

\- Justement, à propos de ça...

\- Il y a un problème avec Merlin !?

\- Non, non, rassurez-vous ! Je n'ai aucun doute qu'il retrouve son âge dès demain. Et même s'il a ses capacités magiques d'adulte, son caractère et la surveillance de Gauvain empêcheront qu'il arrive quelque chose.

\- Merlin a gardé toute l'étendue de ses pouvoirs ?

\- Oui, comme moi quand j'étais à sa place. Il ne vous en a pas parlé ?

\- J'aurais aimé, maugréa Gaius.

Il aurait à ce propos une sérieuse conversation avec son pupille dès qu'il serait redevenu adulte. Les petites cachotteries de Merlin n'étaient pas pour lui plaire. En attendant, il devait savoir ce qui tourmentait tant le druide.

Mordred ne répondit pas après qu'il eut posé la question. Il détourna le regard, se trémoussa sur son siège, mais resta silencieux.

\- Ne veniez-vous pas pour me parler ?

\- Si, c'est seulement que...

\- Que ? l'encouragea-t-il.

-C'est difficile, soupira Mordred.

\- Croyez-moi, je peux tout entendre.

Mordred s'en doutait, mais Gaius n'était pas Merlin. Néanmoins il finit par s'ouvrir à lui et, le moins que l'on puisse dire, c'est que le médecin ne s'attendait pas à une telle demande ! Mordred voulait Merlin comme père, c'était impensable ! Il n'en revenait pas et était trop abasourdi pour émettre un son. Le jeune homme dut d'ailleurs insister pour qu'il reprenne pied et lui donne une réponse.

\- Mordred, dit-il après un long silence, je crois que seul Merlin peut répondre à cette question.

\- Vous pensez qu'il sera d'accord ?

Gaius n'en savait fichtrement rien.

.

Mordred quitta l'antre du médecin sans avoir obtenu la réponse escomptée. Il passa voir Gauvain qui amusait Merlin avec des figurines de bois que le magicien colorait ou animait au gré de ses envies.

\- Il est doué pour son âge, dit le chevalier. Je m'attendais plus à ce que la pièce prenne feu plutôt que que le cheval devienne blanc et se mette à galoper autour de nous.

\- Il a plus de pouvoir aujourd'hui que lorsqu'il était vraiment enfant.

\- Tout de même. J'admire sa mère pour avoir réussi à l'élever. Ça n'a pas dû être simple tous les jours.

Mordred ne pouvait qu'être d'accord. Lui avait eu les druides, pas Merlin. Qu'il en soit arrivé là où il était aujourd'hui restait stupéfiant.

.

S'occuper de Merlin toute la journée ne fut pas compliqué. C'était un bébé facile à vivre. Ce qui s'avéra difficile en revanche fut d'éviter leurs amis tout au long de ladite journée. Arthur et Guenièvre finirent par vouloir voir Merlin, hors il passait son temps à utiliser la magie et n'avait guère envie de dormir. Gauvain et Mordred inventèrent de multiples stratégies pour éviter les habitants du château et le cacher.

Ils faillirent se faire prendre par le roi au détour d'un couloir de service. Gauvain racontait alors une histoire au petit où il était question de paysages fantastiques qu'il avait vu lors de ses voyages, notamment lors d'un hiver rude. L'enfant était ravi d'entendre parler de neige, de lacs et cascades pris dans la glace. Ses amis doutaient qu'il comprenne vraiment ce dont il retournait jusqu'à ce que des flocons se mettent à tomber. Arthur choisit ce moment pour passer l'angle du couloir.

\- Ah, vous voilà ! Je vais enfin voir à quoi ressemble Merlin en miniature. Est-il aussi horrible que je l'imagine ?

Gauvain fit aussitôt volte-face et chuchota au petit d'arrêter, qu'il était temps de dormir. Mordred alla à la rencontre du roi pour bloquer le passage.

\- Nous sommes enfin sur le point de l'endormir, Sire. Je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée.

Il réussit à l'arrêter suffisamment longtemps pour que Merlin arrête de faire neiger. S'il ne s'endormit pas, il se calma assez pour qu'Arthur puisse le détailler ensuite sous toutes les coutures. Satisfait, le roi accepta de les laisser continuer à marcher pour réussir à l'endormir, du moins ce fut leur prétexte pour qu'il parte enfin. Ils frôlèrent néanmoins la catastrophe quand un flocon encore en train de voleter dans l'air se posa sur son visage. Arthur leva les yeux sans comprendre la goutte d'eau glacée sur son visage, ils s'esquivèrent avant qu'il pose une question. Le roi finit par hausser les épaules et regagner son bureau. Avec des soupirs de soulagement, ils regagnèrent la chambre de Gauvain et s'y barricadèrent.

Le soir arriva enfin. Après le dîner, Mordred et Gauvain s'étendirent sur des lits improvisés au sol. Merlin dormait du sommeil du juste dans le lit du chevalier. Ils plongèrent dans les bras de Morphée rapidement. Aucun d'eux ne se rendit compte que le magicien avait retrouvé son âge avant l'aube.

.

Merlin se redressa, sans comprendre ce qui l'avait réveillé. Il guetta le moindre bruit et repéra deux respirations à ses côtés. Il murmura quelques mots pour faire apparaître une sphère d'un bleu lumineux au-dessus de sa main. Sans surprise, il découvrit Mordred adulte et Gauvain, tous deux endormis. Il soupira, devinant ce qui lui était arrivé. La bonne nouvelle puisqu'il était adulte, c'est qu'ils en avaient fini des effets maudits du coffre qu'ils avaient découvert il y a quelques jours.

Il cherchait ce qui l'avait réveillé quand Mordred s'agita.

\- Non... Laissez-moi, implorait-il tout bas en prise avec des cauchemars

Merlin quitta le lit pour s'accroupir auprès de lui. Il ne l'avait jamais trouvé aussi jeune que maintenant. Ce n'était qu'un adolescent, presque encore un enfant. Il se rendait compte que personne ne le considérait comme ça, qu'il devait cacher son identité et ses pouvoirs, tout comme lui. Le poids sur ses épaules devait être tout aussi lourd que le sien.

\- Mordred, chuchota-t-il espérant ne pas réveiller Gauvain. Mordred, tout va bien.

\- Non !

\- Mordred, c'est Merlin. Écoute-moi, tout va bien. Je suis là.

Il ponctua sa phrase d'une légère pression de la main sur son bras. Cette fois, le druide se calma. Merlin continua, lui expliquant qu'il était à Camelot, près de lui et qu'il ne risquait rien, que personne ne lui ferait de mal. Il n'était pas seul, il ne l'était plus. Le magicien veillerait sur lui.

Au bout de plusieurs minutes, Mordred se détendit, les cauchemars remplacés par des songes plus tranquille. Il attrapa la main de Merlin et serra sa prise comme il l'avait fait avec sa chemise quand il était bébé.

\- Père... Reste...

Merlin fronça les sourcils, perplexe, mais ne retira pas sa main, bien au contraire. Il s'installa plus confortablement, puis se mit à fredonner une berceuse que lui chantait sa mère quand il était enfant.

Il n'était pas choqué comme il aurait dû l'être à l'appellation de Mordred. En fait, il commençait même à penser qu'il pourrait s'y faire.

De l'autre côté du lit, Gauvain laissa un sourire étirer ses lèvres. Il avait déjà un petit frère, l'idée d'avoir une neveu ne lui déplaisait pas. Restait à aborder avec Merlin la mère qui manquait à Mordred et qui aurait pu être sa femme, qui pouvait encore l'être s'il décidait de la ramener dans le droit chemin. Mais il n'était pas l'heure de parler de Morgane, Merlin ni les autres ne pouvaient encore comprendre sa position à ce sujet. Un jour peut-être... et au son de la berceuse du magicien, il se laissa happer par le sommeil.

 **Fin**

* * *

 **Merci à tous d'avoir suivi !** J'espère que cette mini-fic vous aura plu. Si vous avez un avis, une remarque à faire n'hésitez pas. ^_^

 **À bientôt peut-être en review ou sur une autre fic.** Que ce soit sur **_Ael_ **(avec magie à Camelot, Morgane à sauver et le secret de Merlin qui finira dévoilé) ou **_La Légende_** (XXIe siècle, réincarnation, magie et ennemis au programme).

 **Bonne continuation sur FF !**


	6. Autres figurines, autres problèmes

**Vous ne rêvez pas, ceci est bien une suite. ^_^ Mais elle peut être lue indépendamment des chapitres précédents.**

 **Résumé :** Voici ce qu'il advint du coffre et de son contenu. Disons simplement qu'après avoir été transformés en bébés, nos héros n'étaient pas au bout de leur peine.

 **NdA :** Ce chapitre sert de transition, pour les suivants on sera plutôt sur une série de courtes scènes entre différents personnages. J'espère que ça vous plaira !

* * *

 **6 - Autres figurines, autres problèmes**

.

Tout sourire, Merlin caressait le chien qui avait trouvé le coffre sur le terrain d'entraînement. Deux jours après la fin de l'épisode Bébés, dont Arthur ne voulait plus jamais entendre parler, le chien de chasse avait de nouveau faussé compagnie au reste de la meute et au roi qui comptait se changer les idées.

Merlin avait obtenu de rester au château pour régler le problème coffre avec Gaius. Ils avaient pu le déplacer avec prudence sans qu'il arrive quoi que ce soit et l'amener dans les sous-sols du château. Arthur avait souhaité que tout soit détruit, coffre comme figurines d'or, sans qu'ils trouvent un moyen sûr jusque là. Merlin n'aimait pas vraiment l'idée, mais Gaius avait insisté pour qu'ils suivent les ordres. Sauf qu'ils n'avaient pas encore trouvé de solution sans risque. Ce qu'ils avaient une nouvelle fois expliqué au roi avant son départ.

Celui-ci se tenait debout face à Merlin dans la cour. Bras croisés, regard noir, il attendait une explication de son serviteur, qui avait la mauvaise manie de détourner un à un ses chiens de chasse de leur emploi. Celui que le magicien caressait et qui avait trouvé le coffre était le dernier exemple en date.

\- Merlin... menaça le roi.

\- Je l'ai appelé Joyau.

\- Tu as donné un nom à ce chien !?

\- C'est mieux qu'un numéro. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi vous acceptez que cet imbéc...

\- Merlin !

\- Que cet homme charmant qui s'occupe de ces adorables bêtes leur donne des numéros plutôt que des noms.

Arthur refusa d'entrer dans le débat. À force d'entendre Merlin répéter sans cesse la même chose, il avait considéré l'idée. Il comptait annoncer que tous les nouveaux chiens devraient avoir des noms d'ici peu. Mais il était hors de question de l'apprendre à son serviteur maintenant. Il ne voulait pas avoir l'air de céder. C'était lui le roi, pas l'inverse !

\- Oui, tu es beau, minauda Merlin à Joyau. C'est un beau toutou, ça !

\- Tu es ridicule.

\- Et vous sans cœur.

Soupir. Le roi savait qu'il ne gagnerait pas cette fois. Il céda.

\- Puisque tu aimes tant cet animal, occupe-toi de lui.

Le visage de Merlin s'illumina.

\- Vraiment ? Je peux le garder ?

\- Oui, mais je ne veux jamais voir ce chien dans mes appartements.

\- Il n'ira pas, je vous le promets !

\- Bien. Maintenant je vais peut-être pouvoir...

Le reste de sa phrase se perdit dans le vide alors que le chien se redressait soudainement et se mettait à aboyer.

\- Quoi encore !? s'énerva le roi.

\- Il y a un problème.

Arthur allait faire une remarque mais Joyau jappa encore.

\- Montre-moi, mon beau, l'encouragea Merlin. Montre-moi ce qui ne va pas.

Le chien s'élança, les deux hommes sur les talons. Directement vers les sous-sols où se trouvait entreposé le coffre.

.

La salle voûtée était sous la garde de deux chevaliers. Aucun d'eux ne disposait de la clé ouvrant la grille qui fermait son seul accès. A priori, rien ni personne n'aurait dû pouvoir entrer dans la pièce. D'autant plus qu'elle était gardée ce jour-là par Kay et Gareth, qui avaient déjà fait les frais du coffre. La vision de ses chevaliers une figurine en or dans les mains mit donc naturellement Arthur hors de lui.

\- Qu'avez-vous fait, espèce d'imbéciles !?

\- Rien, nous n'avons rien fait ! se défendirent-ils aussitôt. C'est le coffre, Sire !

Alors que Merlin félicitait son chien, Kay expliqua que le coffre s'était soudainement ouvert. Les figurines, chacune sertie d'un joyau différent, en étaient sorties une à une. Elles avaient toutes disparu dans l'escalier -ni Gareth ni lui ne s'étaient risqués à les toucher-, sauf deux.

\- Nous avons tout fait pour les éviter, jura-t-il, elles se sont nichés dans nos mains.

\- Vous vous moquez de moi !

Il fut pourtant bien forcé de leur donner raison quand Elyan et Léon apparurent de nulle part, un objet doré dans la main, le visage pâle comme la mort. Suivis de près par deux figurine et un Perceval décontenancé.

\- Vous venez de traverser le plafond ? demanda Merlin sidéré.

Il acquiescèrent. Les figurines allèrent se loger dans les mains du roi et de son serviteur sans qu'ils puissent les éviter. Arthur tenta de poser la main sur le mur près de lui, elle s'y enfonça. Il soupira. Misère, c'était reparti.

.

Ils se retrouvèrent tous autour du coffre. Pas que le lieu ait été vraiment volontaire, ils avaient tous fini par traverser les murs pour atterrir ici, à l'exception de Gaius. Le médecin avait deviné un problème aux hurlements dans les couloirs. il avait ensuite appris, de la bouche d'un commis de cuisine qui passait par là, que la reine avait été avalé par le sol dans la salle du trône en pleine réunion avec des artisans de la cité.

\- Ce coffre est maudit ! avait lancé Elyan dès qu'il était arrivé.

Il cherchait à se débarrasser de la figurine doré dans ses mains sans y parvenir. Elle restait obstinément collé à sa peau, à l'instar des autres. Seul Gauvain n'en avait pas mais, comme l'avait fait remarquer quelqu'un, il était celui qui avait touché la première.

Elles représentaient toutes le même dragon stylisé enroulé sur lui-même de la taille d'un gobelet. Un joyau se trouvait dans sa gueule fermée. Gauvain se rappela d'avoir vu une émeraude pour la sienne.

Les autres passaient toutes les couleurs de l'arc-en-ciel version pierres précieuses : un rubis pour Arthur, un saphir pour Merlin, une obsidienne pour Kay, du jade pour Gareth, un diamant pour Elyan, une aigue-marine pour Léon, de la citrine pour Perceval, une améthyste pour Mordred et enfin une opale pour Guenièvre.

Gaius expliqua que la figurine de Gauvain avait disparu quand ils étaient tous redevenus adultes. Le joyau ne semblait pas avoir rapport à sa façon d'agir, impossible de dire donc ce qui les attendait. Une seule chose était sûre, chacun renvoyait à une leçon à apprendre. Quand ils auraient intégré celle-ci, ils passeraient à la suivante. De fabuleux jours en perspective !


	7. L'obsidienne de Kay

****NdA :**** Les autres épisodes auront la forme de celui-ci. Bonne lecture

* * *

 **7 - L'obsidienne de Kay**

.

\- Kay.

\- Oui ?

\- La figurine dans ta main...

\- Y est toujours. À croire ce que cette chose y est greffée.

\- Si on ne peut rien toucher, je suppose que c'est logique.

\- Rien de tangible sauf ça et le sol ? Oui, c'est cohérent, réfléchit Gareth.

\- Cohérent, mais pas pratique.

\- Nous n'avons aucun besoin, ni eau, ni nourriture, ni...

\- Besoin pressant ?

\- C'est ça.

\- Ça ne me réjouit pas pour autant.

\- Moi non plus, mais c'est pour cette raison que je parlais de la figurine.

\- Qu'a-t-elle ?

\- Le joyau brille légèrement.

\- Tiens, c'est vrai.

\- Cela signifie que c'est lui le responsable.

\- L'obsidienne permet de traverser les murs, l'émeraude de rajeunir... je ne vois pas en quoi ça nous avance.

\- En rien. Mais ça occupe.

\- Bien vu. Alors, pour ton jade, des pronostics ?

.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on dit ? demanda Merlin.

\- J'en ai marre !

\- Gauvain !

\- Quoi ? Je suis resté poli. Ne me dis pas que tu ne penses pas la même chose ?

Merlin soupira puis se tourna vers Gaius.

\- Un avis ?

\- Je pense que le joyau d'aujourd'hui signifie la patience ou bien ne rien prendre pour acquis.

\- Pour rien prendre, c'est sûr qu'on ne peut rien prendre, grogna Gauvain en passant sa main à travers la carafe sur la table.

\- On ne va pas mourir de faim ou de soif, le rassura Merlin. C'est seulement pour une journée.

\- Une journée où la seule chose qu'on peut toucher c'est le sol sur lequel repose ce maudit coffre !

\- Imagine s'il était resté au niveau des cachots...

\- Je ne préfère pas.

\- Alors... on dit quoi ?

\- Merde !

\- Gauvain... menaça Merlin.

\- D'accord, soupira le chevalier, je retire ce que j'ai dit. Être chez vous deux est bien mieux qu'ailleurs si on doit y passer la journée.

\- Donc ?

\- Merci.

\- Tu vois, ce n'était pas difficile.

\- Je parlais à Gaius.

\- Hé ! C'était mon idée !

\- Mais _lui_ a déplacé le coffre. Donc... merci Gaius !

.

\- À votre avis, c'est le joyau de qui le responsable ? questionna Léon.

\- Kay ou Gareth sans doute, réfléchit tout haut Mordred. Ce sont eux qui les ont touchés en premier.

\- J'espère qu'on aura une journée de répit, soupira Elyan. Si on doit enchaîner les mauvaises surprises comme ça toute la semaine...

\- Qu'est-ce qui vous inquiète ? Ça ne peut pas être pire que ça.

\- Nous avons déjà connu pire, confirma Léon.

\- Vous êtes trop optimistes, leur dit Elyan. Croyez-moi, aujourd'hui est peut-être le meilleur jour de cette semaine.

\- Qu'avez-vous en tête ?

\- Vous voulez vraiment savoir ?

\- En fait non, vous avez raison.

\- Raté, soupira Mordred, j'ai déjà des idées de ce qui pourrait nous arriver.

\- Alors ?

\- Je ne préfère pas en parler.

\- Ça ne peut pas être pire que ce que j'ai en tête, dit Elyan.

\- Vous voulez parier ?

.

\- Je ne peux même pas te toucher ! s'énerva Arthur quand ses doigts traversèrent le bras de sa femme.

\- L'effet du joyau se dissipera vite, le rassura Guenièvre.

\- Une journée entière sans rien pouvoir toucher !

\- Vois ça comme une journée de repos.

\- Je ne peux rien faire !

\- Tu n'es pas le seul, Arthur. Nous sommes tous dans la même situation.

\- Ce n'est pas du tout encourageant.

\- Je trouve aussi ça aussi frustrant que toi !

\- Ça m'étonnerait.

\- Alors explique-moi.

\- Tu le regretterais.

\- Énerver sa femme n'est jamais une bonne idée. Explique-moi !

\- Je t'aurais prévenu.

\- J'attends.

\- On ne peut pas se toucher.

\- Je sais. C'est pour cela que j'ai parlé de repos.

\- Eh bien, j'aurais bien profité de ce "repos" pour faire une "sieste crapuleuse". Pour une fois qu'on est tranquille...

\- Oh !

\- Oui, "oh".

\- Je comprends ce que tu voulais dire par frustration. Je n'aurais jamais dû te poser la question.

\- Tu vois, tu regrettes.

\- Un mot de plus et je fais chambre à part pendant un mois entier.

Soupir.

\- Ça va être long.

 _ **À suivre...**_


	8. Le jade de Gareth

**8 - Le jade de Gareth**

.

\- Alors, c'est quoi aujourd'hui ?

\- Qu'est-ce que tu dis ? J'entends rien.

\- Je dis : C'EST QUOI AUJOURD'HUI ?

\- Arrête de chuchoter, j'entends pas bien ce matin.

\- Ce n'est pas ça. Tu es sourd, Merlin.

\- Quoi ?

\- TU ES SOURD !

\- Il faut vraiment que tu parles plus fort, Gauvain, j'ai l'impression que le nouveau problème du jour affecte les sons.

.

\- Où est ce...

\- Elyan ? C'est toi ? Où es-tu ?

\- Je ne sais pas, Gwen. Je ne vois rien !

\- Moi non plus.

\- Il fait encore nuit, tu crois ?

\- Arthur serait encore là.

\- C'est vrai.

\- D'ailleurs, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

\- Où ?

\- Dans ma chambre !

\- C'est ta chambre ?

\- Oui, ça l'est !

.

\- Qu'essayez-vous de dire, Léon ?

\- ...

\- Hmm...

\- ...

\- Je vois.

\- ...

\- Effectivement, c'est un problème. Les autres sont dans ce cas ?

\- ...

\- Je ne comprends pas, vous le savez ?

\- ...

\- Écrire serait peut-être judicieux.

\- ...

\- J'aurais dû y penser avant ?

\- ...

\- Ne me regardez pas comme ça. Je suis seulement médecin, je n'ai pas la science infuse !

.

\- Ne m'approchez pas !

\- Gareth...

\- J'ai dit non, Kay. Perceval, c'est valable pour vous aussi.

\- Ce n'est pas si grave.

\- Vous ne sentez plus rien, mais moi je sens tout. Vous entendez, TOUT !

\- Gaius a assuré que chacun de nos sens n'est affecté que durant quelques heures.

\- C'est déjà trop !

\- Gareth...

\- Vous ne pouvez pas imaginer ce que c'est !

\- Pas pour l'instant.

\- Je sens absolument tout !

\- Et ?

\- Vous avez une idée du nombre d'odeurs qu'il y a dans ce château ?

\- Toutes ne sont pas mauvaises.

\- Des centaines de personnes qui bougent, transpirent, vont aux commodités...

\- Oh.

\- C'est tout ce que ça vous inspire, Kay ?

\- Vous préfèreriez que je me mette à pleurer ?

.

\- Mordred, ça va ?

\- Ma tête...

\- Allons voir Gaius, il pourra sans doute.

\- Moins fort, Sire, je vous en prie.

\- Vos oreilles sont hyper sensibles ?

\- Moins fort !

\- Je fais de mon mieux.

\- Chut !

\- Je chuchote déjà. Venez...

\- Non !

\- Quoi ?

\- Le bruit de vos pas. C'est insupportable !

\- Ah ça, j'ai crains instant que vous parliez de ma voix.

\- Pitié !

\- En même temps, ce n'est pas comme si vous étiez Merlin.

\- Sire, taisez-vous.

\- Ah oui, désolé. C'est que je suis seulement privé de mon sens du touché, alors...

\- Arthur, prononcez encore un seul mot et je vous tue. Vraiment.


	9. Le diamant d'Elyan

**9 - Le diamant d'Elyan  
**

.

\- C'est une bonne chose que le roi nous ait obligé à faire des groupes et à les changer tous les jours. Vous ne pensez pas, Elyan ?

\- Je suppose que oui, sire Léon.

\- Vous ne semblez pas convaincu.

\- La situation étant celle-ci. Vous me permettrez d'avoir quelques doutes.

\- Nous ne pouvions pas prévoir ça.

\- Ni ce qui va advenir ensuite. Groupe ou non, nous sommes à la merci de ces figurines et de leurs joyaux.

\- Je trouve la situation moins critique que ces derniers jours. Nous sommes entiers, sans rien qui affecte notre corps...

\- À part sa taille vous voulez dire.

\- Nous ne sommes pas des enfants au moins. Et nous aurions pu être plus petits.

\- J'envie votre optimisme.

\- Qu'est-ce qui vous ennuie ?

\- À part mesurer dix centimètres de haut vous voulez dire ?

.

\- Il faut reconnaître qu'on voit le monde sous un autre angle de cette façon.

\- ...

\- Vous pourriez paraître un peu plus enthousiaste.

\- ...

\- Je suis sérieux.

\- ...

\- Vous n'y mettez pas du vôtre.

\- ...

\- Vous vous en rendez compte ?

\- ...

\- Après tous ces efforts pour atteindre la fenêtre...

\- ...

\- Kay ?

\- Gau... vain...

\- Oui ?

\- J'ai... peur... du... vide...

\- Effectivement, ça risque d'être un problème.

.

\- C'était une mauvaise idée de venir ici.

\- Vous avez mieux à proposer, Arthur ?

\- Tout plutôt que grimper sur le dos d'un chien !

\- Il pourra nous emmener où on veut ! Pas vrai, Joyau ? Tu sais que tu es adorable comme ça ?

\- Merlin, arrête de parler à ce chien. Il ne t'entend pas.

\- Vous n'en savez rien.

\- Merlin...

\- Vous êtes peut-être le roi, mais Joyau est intelligent. Même si ma voix est moins forte, il a l'ouïe fine.

\- Il est en train de dormir !

\- Oui bon, c'est un détail.

.

\- Plus haut, Perceval !

\- Là ?

\- C'est bon, je l'ai !

\- Je vous redescends ?

\- S'il vous plaît.

\- Vous pensez que ça suffira, Guenièvre.

\- Ces perles brillent comme un miroir, nous pourrons éblouir un domestique. Il s'arrêtera et nous transportera chez Gaius.

\- Les autres ont fui.

\- Ils ont eu peur, certes, c'est pour cela que nous montrerons aussi une pièce. L'argent a beaucoup de pouvoir sur certaines personnes.

\- Vous semblez avoir réfléchi à beaucoup de choses.

\- C'est dans ma nature.

\- Alors pourquoi avez-vous tenu à dormir dans votre chambre et pas chez Gaius ? Nous n'aurions pas à descendre autant d'étages.

\- Je ne pense pas à tout, hein !

.

\- C'est évident.

\- Donc ça ne devrait pas vous choquer. Jetez-y un œil, vous verrez comme le sol est sale.

\- Gareth, ce n'est pas correct de parler ainsi à Gaius.

\- Je parle de Merlin en réalité, Mordred.

\- En évoquant le ménage mal fait dans leurs appartements ?

\- Gaius a passé l'âge pour le faire et vous conviendrez que le sol où nous étions tout à l'heure est sale à souhait.

\- Nous sommes minuscules, évidemment que ça nous saute aux yeux ! Ce n'est ni la faute de Gaius, ni celle de Merlin.

\- Si Merlin faisait mieux son travail...

\- Vous voulez qu'on vérifie votre chambre ?

 **À suivre...**


	10. La citrine de Perceval

**10 - La citrine de Perceval**

.

\- Perceval, vous aussi les objets que vous touchez disparaissent ?

\- Oui.

\- Vous portez toujours vos habits.

\- Bien sûr.

\- C'est déjà une bonne chose.

\- Pour quelle raison ?

\- Si l'invisibilité n'avait concerné que notre corps, on nous aurait pris pour des fantômes ou des esprits quelconque.

\- Les gens auraient fui.

\- Ou tenter de nous "tuer" et nous aurions fini par nous dévêtir pour leur échapper.

\- Vous pensez que ça aurait été un problème.

\- En redevenant visible demain, oui. Mais c'est surtout l'idée de déambuler nu dans les couloirs qui m'aurait gêné. Surtout le fait d'imaginer les autres nus. Certaines personnes en particulier...

.

\- Gaius, sommes là !

\- Où ?

\- Ici !

\- Je ne vois rien.

\- Mais si là !

\- En face de vous, Gaius.

\- Vous ne nous voyez pas ?

\- Je ne vois rien du tout.

\- Mais vous nous entendez ?

\- Parfaitement.

\- Vous savez qui nous sommes ?

\- Elyan et Gareth. Messieurs, je ne vous vois peut-être pas, mais je ne suis pas sourd et encore moins stupide !

.

\- Gwen, ça va ?

\- Oui, et toi Merlin ?

\- Ça va aussi.

\- J'ai bien cru que ce chariot allait nous rentrer dedans.

\- On ne pouvait pas vraiment prévenir en criant qu'on était là.

\- J'aurais pourtant aimé voir ça.

\- Gwen !

\- Quoi ? La reine aussi a bien le droit de s'amuser. Je suis sûr que Gauvain est déjà en train de faire peur à tous les chevaliers !

\- ...

\- Merlin ?

\- Ça te dirait d'aller faire un tour au cuisine ? À cette heure là, il y a beaucoup de monde.

\- Beaucoup ?

\- Vraiment beaucoup !

.

\- Léon, je crois que nous ferions bien de tous nous rendre chez Gaius.

\- Il deviendrait fou à nous avoir tous autour de lui sans nous voir et nous aussi à rester enfermés. Manger ensemble là-bas tous les jours et y former les groupes du lendemain lui suffit amplement.

\- Il en a marre, pas vrai ?

\- Même s'il ne le dit pas, je peux le comprendre, Sire.

\- Rappelez-moi de lui accorder des vacances une fois que tout cela sera terminé.

\- Merlin le remplacera dans ce cas ?

\- Oubliez ces vacances. On ne peut pas se passer de médecins à Camelot.

\- Vous avez conscience qu'un jour Merlin prendra sa suite.

\- Ne parlez pas de malheur !

.

\- Gauvain, c'est une mauvaise idée.

\- C'est bien pour ça qu'on doit le faire.

\- Si Merlin était là...

\- Merlin n'est pas là, Mordred.

\- Oui, mais s'il l'était...

\- Il dirait que c'est bien de s'amuser de temps en temps.

\- S'amuser, je veux bien, mais ça...

\- Nous sommes invisibles, autant en profiter.

\- Je ne pense pas que la leçon du joyau était celle-ci.

\- Oh, ça suffit le petit fils prodigue ! Tant pis si l'invisibilité doit durer une journée de plus, je refuse de gâcher une occasion pareille.

\- Piller les cuisines ou boire à l'œil à la taverne, j'aurais compris, même effrayer les gens. Mais vous voulez dessiner au charbon sur le visage des habitants du château.

\- Un vrai défi ! Et quel résultat !

\- Gauvain...

\- L'idée de Geoffroy de Monmouth avec des fleurs et des abeilles sur le visage n'est pas attrayante ?

\- ...

\- ...

\- On ne peut pas dessiner ça uniquement en noir. Il faut que nous trouvions de la couleur.


	11. L'aigue-marine de Léon

**Merci d'être si nombreux à suivre cette histoire !** Si vous avez des envies ou des idées pour les prochains joyaux, c'est le moment de les partager, rendez-vous en review.

* * *

 **11 - L'aigue-marine de Léon**

.

\- On a eu une bonne idée de venir jusqu'au lac, Elyan, vous ne trouvez pas ?

\- Gaius va devenir fou quand il va découvrir qu'on a quitté Camelot, Gareth.

\- On ne fait rien de mal ! Et puis l'appel du lac était le plus fort. D'ailleurs l'eau est bonne.

\- Certes.

\- C'est quand même étrange d'entendre parler les poissons autour de nous.

\- Vous trouvez qu'ils parlent, vous ?

\- Bien sûr !

\- Des borborygmes proches du babillage d'un bébé ? Et encore je suis gentil.

\- Il n'empêche que nous les comprenons.

\- C'est vrai que ma vie entière sans entendre un poisson dire "faim" manquait à mon existence.

\- C'est fascinant !

\- Les _entendre_ prouve seulement qu'ils sont stupides. Des millénaires d'existence sans avoir compris le principe de la pêche ! Si ce n'est pas de la stupidité, je ne vois pas ce que c'est.

\- ...

\- Gareth ?

\- Oh, vous avez entendu ? Il a dit "beau" !

\- Rassurez-moi, vous n'étiez pas un poisson dans une autre vie ?

.

\- Gaius, laissez-nous y aller !

\- Oui, Gaius, écoutez Merlin, laissez-nous sortir !

\- Pas question, Kay. Vous allez rester ici tous les deux tant que cette envie de piquer une tête dans le puits ne vous sera pas passé.

\- On veut juste aller voir !

\- On peut respirer sous l'eau aujourd'hui. On le _sait_.

\- Cela reste à prouver et quand bien même ce n'est pas pour autant que je vais vous laisse aller dans ce puits.

\- Mais pourquoi !?

\- Parce que c'est un puits !

\- Nous sommes bons nageurs.

\- C'est un puits !

\- On ne polluera pas l'eau.

\- J'ai dit non.

\- Gaius, si vous ne vous poussez pas, on force le passage.

\- Essayez donc. Je tiens dans ma main un pot de poil à gratter. Approchez encore et vous le regretterez !

\- Du poil à gratter, vraiment Gaius ?

\- Aux grands maux les grands remèdes.

.

\- Léon, comment saviez-vous qu'il y avait une entrée ici pour les citernes du château ?

\- Je vis ici depuis longtemps, Mordred.

\- Pratique.

\- Où est Guenièvre ?

\- Elle fait de l'apnée.

\- Au moins elle sait qu'on ne peut pas respirer sous l'eau.

\- Je me demande si se baigner dans la réserve d'eau potable du château sera un problème plus tard.

\- Gaius sait comment la rendre pure.

\- Tout de même...

\- Vous ne vouliez pas vous baigner ?

\- Si, comme tout le monde. J'aurais même tué pour ça.

\- Alors tout va bien.

\- Pourtant, je ne pense pas que c'était ce que voulait nous enseigner votre joyau.

\- Honnêtement, ce qu'il veut nous enseigner m'est bien égal tant que nous sommes ici.

\- Et si nous avons échoué ?

\- Vous êtes pessimistes.

\- Guenièvre !

\- La situation est simple. Nous n'habitons pas près de la mer ou d'une grande étendue d'eau, il faut marcher longtemps pour atteindre le lac. Puisque nous avons envie de nous baigner, soit le but est d'apprendre à contrôler cette envie et nous avons échoué. Soit le but était autre mais sans étendue d'eau suffisante nous sommes incapables d'apprendre la leçon, auquel cas je suis persuadée que les effets du joyau disparaîtront d'eux-mêmes. Ça peut aussi être de trouver une solution pour se baigner. Dans tous les cas, nous n'avons qu'à attendre que la journée se termine pour savoir.

\- C'est un programme qui me plaît.

\- Moi aussi.

\- Dans ce cas... le dernier au fond a perdu !

.

\- Je veux me noyer dans ce verre.

\- Sire...

\- J'ai besoin de me baigner, Perceval !

\- Des domestiques sont en train de préparer votre bain.

\- Je vais tuer quelqu'un si je ne me baigne pas.

\- J'ai autant envie que vous de me baigner.

\- Mais moi c'est une torture.

\- Vous ne savez pas ce que je ressens, Sire.

\- J'ai l'impression de mourir !

\- Plaignez-vous encore une fois et je vous promets que c'est ce qui va vous arriver !


	12. L'opale de Guenièvre

**12 - L'opale de Guenièvre**

.

\- Je en avoir marre ! Je vouloir parler correctement !

\- J'en ai conscience, Sire. L'effet du joyau affecte le langage.

\- Je avoir remarqué, je ne pouvoir pas parler correctement. Je devoir assister au conseil. Gaius, faire quelque chose !

\- Je vous conseille de parler le moins possible aujourd'hui.

\- Ce ne pas être possible ainsi. Je vouloir que ça s'arrêter !

\- Demain tout sera redevenu normal.

\- Il y avoir un autre joyau demain !

\- Au moins, vous ne serez plus affecté par ce problème-ci ni un autre lié au langage.

\- Je avoir hâte. Vraiment.

.

\- Parler comme ça je n'aime pas.

\- Nous non plus, Merlin.

\- Stupide je me sens, Gauvain.

\- Le seul tu n'es pas. L'avantage encore un jour de vacances nous avons.

\- Ça des vacances tu appelles?

\- Oui.

\- Et si un problème arrivait, y pensé tu as ?

\- Rien il n'arrivera.

\- Ma magie utiliser je ne peux pas !

\- Ce que ça donnerait si tu récitais tes sorts de cette manière je me demande. Vraiment essayer tu ne veux pas ?

\- Être mon cobaye tu veux ?

\- Pfff. Si même plus rigoler on ne peut...

.

\- Mo'd'ed, n'ayez pas peu'.

\- Ma dame, je ne peux p'us p'ononcer ce''ains sons.

\- 'out comme moi. Ce n'est pas pou' au'ant que je me 'ais.

\- Ce que nous disons ne "essemble à 'ien.

\- Il y a pi'e que nous. Pensez à A''hur. Au moins, il n'y a que trois le'''es que nous ne pou'ons pas di'e.

\- C'est un p'oblème.

\- Ne pa'lez pas de la jou'née et agissez comme d'habi'ude. A''hur a déc'é'é que nous ne rempli'ions nos 'âches qu'une fois 'ous les joyaux dispa'us.

\- Il 'es'e enco'e le mien, le sien et celui de Me'lin.

\- 'ous c'aignez que ce soit pi'e que ce que nous a'ons déjà 'écu ?

\- Ça ne peut pas ''aiment ê''e mieux !

.

\- Kay, rendez-vous à l'évidenze, il n'est pas là.

\- Il est là.

\- Puizque je vous dis qu'il n'est pas là !

\- Je vais le trouver Gareth, je vous azzure que je vais le trouver.

\- Il a dizparu.

\- Il refuse zeulement de se montrer.

\- Très différent en effet.

\- Je vais le retrouver.

\- Zi Merlin apprend que nous l'avons perdu...

\- Il va quoi ? Nous dizputer ? Je survivrai et vous auzzi.

\- Vous ne croyez pas que le problème vient de nous. Ze veux dire, le problème du jour...

\- Il connaît nos voix. Z'il ne veut pas ze montrer, z'est qu'il veut zeulement continuer de ze balader.

\- Tout de même...

\- Le voilà !

\- Où ?

\- Là ! Joyau ! Izi mon chien !

\- Il est reparti.

\- Eh bien, qu'est-ze que vous attendez ? Il faut le zuivre !

\- Z'aurai vraiment tout fait à Camelot.

.

\- Lé... on.

\- Ouiii ?

\- J'ai... be...soin... d'une... é...pée...

\- Alleeez ààà l'aaarmuuureeeriiie, Peeerceeevaaal.

\- Elle... est... fer...mée.

\- Jeee n'aiii paaas leees clééés.

\- Qui... les... a... ?

\- Leee roiiii, jeee suuuppoooseee.

\- Oh...

\- Maiiis pouuurquoiii ?

\- Je... veux... mou...rir...

\- Jeee cooompaaatiiis, leees proooblèèèmeees d'auuujouuurd'huiii sooont teeerriiibleees. Deeemaiiin touuut iiiraaa miiieuuux.

\- Vous... croy...ez... ?

\- C'eeest çaaa oùùù jeee vaiiis meee peeendreee daaans laaa seeecooonde !

\- Vi...ve...ment... de...main...

* * *

 **NdA :** Plus que trois et c'est fini ! Je commence à être à court d'idées, alors si vous avez des propositions... Sinon j'espère que ça vous plaît toujours !


	13. L'améthyste de Mordred

**C'était dur de trouver le thème de cet épisode et je sèche pour les deux prochains (et derniers). Des idées ?  
**

* * *

 **13 - L'améthyste de Mordred**

.

\- La Chimère est un monstre constitué de différentes parties de plusieurs animaux : lion, serpent, chèvre, dragon ou serpent, selon les sources. C'est un être fabuleux de l'antiquité.

\- Je sais tout ça, Gaius.

\- Vous savez Gareth, il n'est pas certain qu'elle ait existé. Toutefois sa légende demeure.

\- Ce n'est toujours pas ce que je veux savoir.

\- Je ne peux pas vous garantir qu'elle ait su parler, je ne dispose pas assez de documents à ce propos. Peut-être Geoffroy de Mon...

\- Gaius !

\- Oui ?

\- Ce que je veux savoir ce n'est pas si elle a existé, c'est comment elle redevient humaine. Quelle est la leçon à apprendre ? S'il y en a une.

\- Une chimère est une chimère dès l'origine.

\- Ce n'est pas ce que je vous ai demandé.

\- Au vu de vos attributs du jour, nous pouvons conclure que vous êtes une chimère, sire Kay.

\- Je sais !

\- Il existe de nombreuses chimères.

\- Je vais rester avec une tête de lion, un corps de chèvre et une queue de serpent toute la journée ?

\- De nombreuses chimères, disais-je. Il semblerait que...

\- Vous évitez la question parce que vous n'en savez rien, n'est-ce-pas ?

.

\- Il a crié à tu-tête "Qui a laissé entrer ce cheval dans le château ?" devant tout le monde ! Vous rendez-vous compte ? Je ne me suis jamais senti aussi humilié de toute ma vie !

\- Attendez-vous de la compassion de ma part, Léon ?

\- Ce serait la moindre des choses !

\- J'en doute.

\- Enfin, Perceval, voyez ma situation ! Je suis un cheval !

\- Un centaure, ce n'est pas la même chose.

\- Très différent, en effet. Savez-vous à quel point ce château n'est pas construit pour les équidés ?

\- Savez-vous que vous parlez à un minotaure particulièrement susceptible aujourd'hui ?

.

\- KAY !

\- OUI ?

\- PARLEZ MOINS FORT ET NE BOUGEZ PLUS ! LE MOINDRE DE VOS PAS EST UN SÉISME !

\- Je suis un géant, Sire, je ne peux pas faire autrement !

\- ESSAYEZ TOUT DE MÊME !

\- Si je m'assois. Ça ira ?

\- Doucement !

\- Quoi ?

\- J'AI DIT DOUCEMENT.

\- Ah, je vous entends mieux !

\- JE NE PEUX PAS CRIER PLUS FORT !

\- C'est dommage.

\- NE BOUGEZ PLUS, JE VAIS DEMANDER À CE QU'ON VOUS AMÈNE À MANGER.

\- C'est quand même étrange.

\- QUOI ?

\- Vous ne parlez pas par énigme.

\- LE CORPS DE SPHINX ME SUFFIT, CROYEZ-MOI !

\- Dommage. Ça m'aurait aidé à passer le temps.

.

\- Au moins, Joyau ne ressemble pas à Cerbère. C'est déjà ça. Pas vrai, mon chien !

\- Tu as l'art et la manière de relativiser les choses, Merlin...

\- Il faut prendre les choses du bon côté, Gwen.

\- Je suis une harpie.

\- Dis plutôt une femme oiseau. Ta tête est toujours normale.

\- Immonde !

\- Tu es jolie, je t'assure.

\- Tu dis ça pour me rassurer mais je sais que ce n'est pas vrai.

\- Nous sommes tous à plaindre aujourd'hui.

\- Pas vraiment, regarde Kay.

\- C'est un géant qui trouve qu'une barrique d'eau ressemble à un dé à coudre !

\- Oui, mais il est resté lui-même. D'ailleurs toi aussi.

\- Tu veux que je te rappelle pourquoi je porte une cagoule en plein été ?

\- Hem... c'est vrai que ces serpents sur ta tête sont un problème. Enfin c'est ta seule ressemblance avec Méduse.

\- J'ai horreur des serpents !

\- Au moins, tu ne changes pas tout le monde en pierre. D'après la légende, cette gorgone le faisait.

\- Tu crois vraiment que ça m'aides à relativiser ?

.

\- Gauvain, c'est vous qui vous en sortez le mieux. Vous ne trouvez pas, Elyan ?

\- Vous parlez à un cyclope, Mordred, vous vous rappelez ?

\- Et moi je suis un faune. Vous n'avez qu'un œil mais votre corps est intact sinon. Je suis comme Léon, à ceci près que je n'ai que deux pattes. C'est mieux ou pire selon vous ?

\- D'accord, je le concède, ce n'est pas mieux.

\- Et pour Gauvain, qu'en pensez-vous ? Il est celui qui s'en sort le mieux je trouve

\- Il est dans son élément et personne ne le dérange. Je suppose donc que oui.

\- J'aimerais tant être à sa place !

\- Avoir une queue de poisson vous voulez dire ? Désolé, mais être un triton ou une sirène ne me fait pas rêver.

\- Et moi non plus !

\- Pourquoi dites-vous ça, Gauvain ?

\- Je suis dans un étang au milieu des carpes et de la boue dans une eau saumâtre chaude qui ne me rafraîchit pas par une journée caniculaire. Et je suis aussi moche que Guenièvre en harpie !

\- Personne ne vous voit, c'est quand même bien.

\- L'un de vous veut ma place ?

\- Être un cyclope me convient.

\- Les faunes ont beaucoup de succès auprès des enfants.

\- Je vous déteste.


	14. Le rubis d'Arthur

**Mea culpa pour avoir mis si longtemps à poster cette suite et m** **erci pour vos idées.** Il était vraiment difficile de les reprendre pour tout un OS surtout quand il prend la forme de dialogues, mais j'ai tenté l'aventure pour quelques uns. Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **14 - Le rubis d'Arthur  
**

.

\- Merlin, tu as vraiment tout essayé ?

\- Tout Gauvain, absolument tout !

\- Mordred ?

\- Tout Gauvain, absolument tout.

\- Et ?

\- Il ne se passe rien.

\- Il ne se passe rien.

\- Vous ne transformez rien en touchant ou en regardant quelque chose ?

\- Rien.

\- Rien.

\- Arrêtez de répéter ce que dit l'autre, s'il vous plaît.

\- Ce n'est pas volontaire.

\- Ce n'est pas volontaire.

\- Par pitié arrêtez ! Non, ne dites rien je me contenterai de signe. Mordred, n'imite pas Merlin. Et toi Merlin, essaye de te faire comprendre.

\- ...

\- Oui, j'ai saisi. Comme vous avez des pouvoirs, le joyau a agi à l'effet inverse, il les a supprimés. Et pour ne pas faire de jaloux par rapport aux autres, au lieu d'apprendre la différence, vous apprenez la similarité.

\- Et vous ?

\- Et vous ?

\- Rien de grave.

\- Que transformez-vous ?

\- Que transformez-vous ?

\- Les objets se transforment en aliments. Il y a pire, pas vrai ?

\- C'est sûr.

\- C'est sûr.

\- Arrêtez de parler, vraiment.

\- Désolé.

\- Désolé.

\- Nous avons oublié.

\- Nous avons oublié.

\- Ce n'est pas facile de se taire.

\- Ce n'est pas facile de se taire.

\- Nous avons des idées à partager.

\- Nous avons des idées à partager.

\- Je vais être très clair, si vous rouvrez la bouche, j'y enfonce le premier truc que je trouve. Je ne sais pas en quel aliment ça se transformera, mais je suis sûr que vous ne voulez pas non plus le savoir.

.

\- Ne touchez pas à ça !

\- Je ne vais rien faire, Gaius. Ne vous inquiétez pas.

\- Sire, j'insiste. Ne. Touchez. Pas. À. Ça.

\- Je vous jure que...

\- Ne jurez pas !

\- Mais je...

\- Sire !

\- Oui ?

\- Tout ce que vous touchez aujourd'hui se transforme en poussière.

\- Techniquement parlant, les objets s'enflamment et...

\- ...

\- Ne me regardez pas avec ces yeux-là !

\- ...

\- Je vous concède que, puisque ça s'enflamme, ça finit ensuite en poussière. C'est logique.

\- Donc...

\- Je ne vais pas toucher à votre trousse de médecin ?

\- Ou ?

\- Vous allez trouver un moyen de me faire brûler vif si jamais je l'abîme ?

\- Vous voyez quand vous voulez.

.

\- Personne n'a encore trouvé ce qui vous arrivait, Perceval ? Vous ne voulez pas essayer de toucher quelque chose pour voir ?

\- Je doute que que soit une bonne idée, Elyan. Cela ne vous a pas réussi, pas plus qu'aux autres.

\- Ce n'est rien de catastrophique.

\- Vous avez transformé votre lit en boue.

\- Ce n'est pas de ma faute, j'étais en train de dormir ! Comment vouliez-vous que je m'en rende compte ?

\- Toutefois...

\- Est-ce de ma faute si nous avons des pouvoirs bizarres aujourd'hui ? En plus je suis le seul qui affecte les très gros objets !

\- Raison supplémentaire pour laquelle vous n'avez pas le droit de toucher une pierre du château.

\- Le plancher ne s'est pas effondré ! Pourquoi tout le monde pense-t-il que ça pourrait arriver à tout le bâtiment ?

\- Le pouvoir des figurines est bien trop aléatoire.

\- C'est celui des joyaux pour être exact.

\- Vous souhaitez débattre de sémantique ?

\- Je veux que vous touchiez ce caillou pour voir ce qui se passe.

\- Non.

\- Non ?

\- Je refuse de toucher ce caillou.

\- Vous savez ce qui se passe en réalité, c'est ça ? Vous avez déjà essayé ? Bien sûr que oui. Alors ? C'est quoi ? Ça ne peut pas être si catastrophique ! Si ? Vous feriez me de me le dire tout de suite ou je vous fais vivre un enfer, vous le savez. Allez-y, je vous écoute !

\- Jurez-moi que vous n'en parlerez à personne.

\- Je vous le jure sur ce que j'ai de plus cher.

\- Je transforme les objets en immondices.

\- En... pas ce genre d'immondices tout de même ?

\- Si, des déjections.

\- Merde alors !

\- Je ne vous le fais pas dire.

.

\- Vous plaisantez !

\- Pas du tout, Majesté.

\- Tout de même, Kay, ce que vous dites est invraisemblable.

\- J'en suis bien conscient.

\- Vous faites peut-être erreur.

\- Comment expliquez-vous l'apparition soudaine de ces grenouilles dans la salle du trône dans ce cas ?

\- Je ne sais pas. Un magicien ennemi de Camelot a pu...

\- Nous sommes coupés du monde depuis que nous avons découvert le coffre.

\- Alors... eh bien, je ne sais pas. Mais il doit y avoir une explication.

\- Nous sommes tous maudits aujourd'hui, voilà l'explication ! Le roi brûle tout ce qu'il touche et votre frère transforme les objets en boue. Je ne vois pas ce qu'il vous faut de plus !

\- Je refuse de croire que vous transformez les mouches en grenouilles !

\- Alors quoi ? Vous croyez que je fais pleuvoir des batraciens ?

\- Vous ne les avez pas touchées.

\- Je les ai vues, ça suffit.

\- Mais... vous me regardez en ce moment !

\- C'est maintenant que vous vous en inquiétez ? Rassurez-vous, ça ne concerne que les mouches. Et peut-être quelques autres insectes.

\- Très rassurant en effet.

\- Vous pouvez parler. Rappelez-moi en quoi vous transformez les choses aujourd'hui ?

\- En or. Mais ce n'est pas aussi grave que vous !

\- Transformez trois serviteurs et deux nobles en statue d'or, ce n'est pas grave ?

\- Personne n'est parfait !

\- Nous sommes d'accord.

\- Fermez les yeux le plus possible quand même, on ne sait jamais.

.

\- Gareth, vous êtes sûr d'agir sur les nuages ?

\- Dès que j'en regarde un, il se met à neiger, sire Léon.

\- Cela pourrait simplement être un phénomène météorologique.

\- En plein été ?

\- Eh bien...

\- Avec tout ce qui se passe à Camelot depuis la découverte du coffre ?

\- Hem...

\- Et vous ?

\- Moi ?

\- Que transformez-vous ?

\- Oh, je fais apparaître des plantes quand je touche quelque chose. Des fleurs principalement.

\- Le résultat est proportionnel à l'objet ?

\- Plus ou moins. Mes bottes sont devenus des pourpiers et ma boucle de ceinture un crocus. Mon épée s'est quant à elle transformée en cactus.

\- Il y a une certaine logique je suppose.

\- Vous trouvez ? J'ai transformé une assiette en rose et un couteau en nénuphar.

\- Au moins, c'est joli.

\- Ça ne me réconforte pas beaucoup.

\- Et si au lieu de s'abstenir, nous utilisions nos pouvoirs ? C'est peut-être ça la leçon du jour.

\- J'en doute.

\- Vous détestez les fleurs ou la neige ?

\- Pas du tout.

\- Dans ce cas profitons-en ! Faites-nous pousser des fleurs partout tandis que je recouvre le paysage d'un joli manteau blanc. Vous verrez, ça mettra du baume au cœur à tout le monde.


	15. Le saphir de Merlin

**Suite aujourd'hui et fin de l'histoire demain !** Avec en prime un bonus pour compenser le retard de postage. À très vite !

* * *

 **15 - Le saphir de Merlin**

.

\- J'ai mal aux dos, Gareth !

\- Et moi j'ai mal aux genoux, Kay. Cessez de vous plaindre.

\- Je ne peux pas me pencher.

\- J'ai du mal à marcher, ça ne m'empêche pas de le faire quand même.

\- Je préfère mourir que de ressembler à ça quand je serai vieux.

\- La vieillesse ne vous a pas changé, vous êtes toujours aussi agaçant.

\- Je craque de partout !

\- Continuez comme ça et je vais donner une vraie raison à vos os de craquer.

.

\- Je veux récupérer mon corps en bon état. J'en ai marre de tout ça !

\- Arthur, cessez de faire l'enfant. Vous vous plaignez pour rien, demain tout sera normal.

\- J'ai au moins cent ans, Merlin !

\- Et moi alors ?

\- Tu en fais à peine quatre-vingts.

\- Finir par être vieux ferme la boucle des effets des joyaux, ça devrait vous réjouir.

\- J'ai perdu la moitié de mes dents et ma peau ressemble à un raison sec.

\- Comme si c'était la fin du monde.

\- Tu as vu à quoi on va ressembler ?

\- Oui, eh bien on devra y passer. Pouvoir vieillir me semble même être une bonne nouvelle. Tout le monde n'arrivera pas jusque là.

\- L'âge te donne de la sagesse on dirait. Tu prends bien notre situation. À croire que tu as déjà vécu ça.

\- Comme si c'était possible.

\- ...

\- Quoi ?

\- Maintenant que j'y pense, tu ressembles à Dragoon.

\- ...

\- Ne fais pas cette tête, Merlin, c'est une très bonne nouvelle !

\- Pardon ?

\- Ça veut dire que ce ne sont pas nos vraies apparences quand nous serons vieux !

\- Heu...

\- Ou tu vas me dire que tu es ce vieillard de sorcier que je rêve de voir brûler sur le bucher pour avoir tué mon père ?

\- Vous avez raison, ce ne sont pas nos futurs nous.

\- À la bonne heure ! En fait, pour une fois tu avais raison, cette journée est vraiment agréable. Demain tout sera fini !

\- Ô joie.

.

\- J'ai faim.

\- Les cuisines sont en train de nous préparer quelque chose que nos dents pourront supporter.

\- De la bouillie ?

\- Oui.

\- Merveilleux.

\- Il faudra faire avec.

\- Je te dis que j'ai vraiment faim !

\- Tu n'es pas le seul, Elyan.

\- Toi, tu as déjà pu manger quelque chose, Gwen. Moi non.

\- J'ai bu du bouillon, tu appelles ça manger ?

\- C'est mieux que rien.

\- Si tu ne faisais pas la fine bouche, ça serait plus simple.

\- J'ai dû mal à déglutir avec l'âge.

\- Parce que je suis la jeunesse incarnée peut-être ?

.

\- Vous vous en sortez bien, Mordred, on vous donne soixante ans tout au plus.

\- Je me demande si je n'aurais pas préféré avoir votre âge, sire Léon. Ainsi j'aurais vu ce qui m'attend au pire.

\- Je me sens mieux que vous ne pouvez le penser !

\- Vraiment ?

\- Eh bien, pour un centenaire en tout cas.

\- Si vous le dites.

\- J'entends bien, je peux manger, je ne suis pas incontinent... c'est plutôt positif !

\- Vous êtes aussi myope qu'une taupe.

\- Vous dites ça parce que je ne tiens pas un bol de soupe dans les mains, c'est ça ? Je ne sens plus grand chose voyez-vous.

\- À votre place, je reposerai _ça_ tout de suite.

.

\- Perceval, restez assis je vous prie.

\- Puis-je vous aider, Gaius ?

\- Ça ira, je vous remercie.

\- Qu'est-ce qui dit ?

\- Il dit qu'il n'a pas besoin d'aide, Gauvain.

\- Ah non, merci, je me sens bien.

\- Vous n'avez pas besoin d'aide, Gaius ?

\- Non, pas plus que les huit fois où vous me l'avez déjà demandé, Perceval.

\- Pourquoi voulez-vous un cheval ?

\- Pas un cheval, il dit que j'oublie les choses.

\- Non, je n'aime pas la couleur rose.

\- Messieurs, j'aimerais le silence.

\- Je comprends, excusez-moi.

\- Vous trouvez qu'il fait froid ? Moi, ça va.

\- Misère...

\- Puis-je vous aider, Gaius ?

\- Qu'est-ce qui dit ?


	16. Le coffre

**16 - Le coffre**

.

\- Le coffre a disparu, Gaius !

\- C'est fini !

\- Messieurs, du calme.

\- Vous ne vous rendez pas compte !

\- Il n'y a plus de joyau !

\- Plus de transformation aléatoire !

\- De journées infernales !

\- Nous sommes redevenus nous-même pour de bon !

\- J'en conviens. Néanmoins messire Gareth et messire Kay, je crois...

\- Il n'y a rien à croire ou à craindre. C'est fini !

\- Tout est terminé.

\- Je m'en réjouis tout autant que vous, mais cette réjouissance implique-t-elle de venir m'annoncer la nouvelle en caleçon et de me réveiller en sursaut ?

\- Oups.

.

\- Sire Léon, Perceval, nous sommes enfin redevenus nous-mêmes !

\- Ce n'est pas une raison pour agresser nos tympans de si bon matin, Elyan.

\- Cachez votre joie.

\- Je suis juste méfiant.

\- Méfiant de quoi ?

\- Que nous fassions les frais du coffre lui-même.

\- N'allez pas nous portez la poisse, d'accord !

.

\- Tout est terminé, Guenièvre.

\- Je sais, Arthur. C'est une bonne nouvelle. Même si je me demande où ce coffre a pu aller.

\- Quelle importance ?

\- Et si d'autres que nous subissaient ses effets ?

\- Sincèrement, ça m'est bien égal.

\- Arthur !

\- J'enverrai des gens se renseigner. Pour l'heure, il y a quelque chose de bien plus important à faire que de se soucier du coffre.

\- Quoi donc ?

\- Cette chose que nous n'avons pas pu faire depuis des jours et des jours...

\- Oh ! _Ça_.

\- Oui, ça !

.

\- Gauvain, est-ce que Merlin va bien ?

\- Oui, oui, Mordred, il est normal.

\- Il est revenu des appartements du roi avec le plateau repas qu'il devait y laisser.

\- À mon avis, il a compris qu'il était inutile d'entrer. Un couple qui n'a pas pu se toucher depuis des jours... j'imagine assez bien ce qu'ils font.

\- Beurk. J'ai cette image dans la tête maintenant. C'est presque pire que les effets des joyaux !

\- Je compatis.

\- Mais Gauvain...

\- Oui ?

\- Est-ce que c'est normal qu'il parle au chien comme ça ?

\- Bah... c'est Merlin.

.

\- Tu sais mon chien, je crois que tous les coffres magiques du monde ne me feront pas oublier ça.

\- ...

\- Non, c'est pas que je suis jaloux.

\- ...

\- Non, ni de Gwen ni d'Arthur. Pas plus que le célibat me ronge. Je pensais au coffre.

\- ...

\- Je vois à tes yeux que tu penses comme moi. On ne peut pas oublier cette semaine, hein !

\- ...

\- Il n'empêche... je me demande bien ce qu'il est devenu.

.

\- Messire, nous avons trouvé un coffre sur la route. Une convoi a dû le perdre ou l'abandonner là.

\- Allez le chercher. Dame Morgane voudra savoir ce qu'il contient.

\- Mais...

\- Pas de mais ! De quoi avez-vous peur ? Ce n'est pas comme s'il allait exploser !

.

Non, il allait faire une tout autre sorte de boom.

Un babyboom !

.

 **Fin**


	17. Bonus

**Pour le fun** , un p'tit bonus à cette histoire. J'ai repris un OS que j'avais écrit sur SGA, il s'y prêtait bien. Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **17 - L'aphrodisiaque**

.

\- J'ai une bonne et une mauvaise nouvelle, annonça Gaius. La bonne, c'est que les effets de l'aphrodisiaque sont temporaires. La mauvaise... ils vont encore durer vingt-quatre heures.

\- Vous êtes sûre que ça ne va pas disparaître avant ? s'enquit Léon.

\- Oui, j'en suis sûre.

\- Et l'antidote ? Vous ne pouvez pas faire un antidote ?

\- Non, Gauvain.

\- Mais...

\- Il a dit non, Gauvain.

\- Je ne vous ai rien demandé, Léon !

\- On se calme, messieurs, tempéra le roi. J'ai conscience que la situation est assez...

\- Catastrophique ?

\- Inhabituelle, mais si chacun y met du sien, cette journée passera vite.

\- Évidemment, ce n'est pas Elyan qui est dingue de vous.

\- Gauvain, tempéra Gwen, Gaius a été très clair. Les effets vont disparaître. Il suffit d'attendre. Restez loin d'Elyan d'ici là et il n'y aura pas de problème.

\- Hum... toussota le médecin, à ce propos...

\- Un souci ?

\- Eh bien, il serait plus sage que la personne qui est... sous le charme de chacun de vous...

\- Sous le charme ? On aura tout entendu !

\- Kay, vous n'allez pas vous y mettre !

\- Cette personne, vous disiez, Gaius...

\- Oui, sire Léon, cette personne doit rester près de vous. Tous ceux qui ont mangé les plats exotiques des cuisines ce midi...

\- Sont des crétins !

\- Kay, ça suffit !

\- Merci, Sire. Donc, je disais que vos _moitiés_ doivent rester près de vous. Leurs émotions sont exacerbées, ils risquent d'agir différemment de d'habitude. Il serait dangereux de les laisser sans surveillance. Et, puisqu'elles vont à tout prix chercher à rester près de la première personne qui est entrée en contact avec elle... au mieux, ajouta Gaius après une hésitation, je pense que nous devons agir ainsi.

\- Je sens que ça va être la plus longue journée de ma vie, soupira Léon.

\- À qui le dites-vous ! enchérit Gauvain. Non mais qui a eu l'idée stupide d'utiliser cette épice dans les plats de la cuisine ?

\- Elle a été contrôlée, teint à préciser Gaius. _Je_ l'ai contrôlée.

\- Pas assez apparemment.

\- Quoiqu'il en soit, coupa Arthur, tout redeviendra normal demain soir. Il suffit de patienter.

\- Survivre, corrigea Gauvain. Ce qu'il faut faire, c'est survivre. Et je ne suis pas sûr qu'on y arrive.

.

\- Sire !

\- Mordred.

\- Je suis content de vous retrouver ! Parce que ce midi on n'a pas pu finir notre conversation. Vous savez, au sujet de ces courses de chevaux que nous aimerions mettre en place.

\- C'est toujours non.

\- Vous n'avez pas changé de parfum par hasard ? J'adore celui que vous portez. D'ailleurs, ce n'est pas la seule chose que j'adore chez vous.

\- Si vous tenez à votre main, retirez-la immédiatement de l'endroit où elle se trouve !

.

\- Elyan, foutez-moi la paix !

\- Où allez-vous ? Je peux venir ?

\- Non.

\- Mais Gaius a dit que je pouvais venir avec vous.

\- M'est égal. C'est non.

\- S'il vous plaît, Gauvain !

\- J'ai dit non !

\- Je vous en prie !

\- Qu'est-ce-que vous faites ? Relevez-vous !

\- Je vous en supplie !

\- Tout le monde nous regarde ! Levez-vous, bon sang !

\- Gauuuvainnnn !

\- Mais... lâchez mes bottes enfin ! Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? Non ! Ne les embrassez pas !

.

\- Vous n'aviez pas un rendez-vous, Perceval ? soupira Léon.

\- …

\- Ça veut dire, non ?

\- …

\- Vous pourriez arrêter de me suivre ?

\- …

\- S'il vous plaît ?

\- …

\- Parce que je vais dans mes quartiers là.

\- …

\- Prendre un bain, me reposer...

\- …

\- Pourquoi vous souriez comme ça ?

\- ...

\- Enlevez tout de suite ce sourire de votre visage !

.

\- C'est aimable à toi de me rendre visite, Merlin.

\- C'est un plaisir, Gwen ! Tout ce qui a trait à toi est enchanteur ! Je me demande comment j'ai pu vivre avant de te rencontrer !

\- J'ai déjà quelqu'un dans ma vie.

\- Qu'importe !

\- Le roi n'apprécierait pas.

\- Il n'est pas là.

\- Merlin !

\- Excuse-moi, c'était déplacé.

\- Peux-tu me laisser maintenant ?

\- Impensable ! De plus, Gaius a dit...

\- Juste quelques minutes. Je me rends aux commodités.

\- Souhaites-tu de l'aide ?

.

\- Sire Gareth...

\- Appelez-moi juste Gareth.

\- Gareth, restez où vous êtes.

\- Comment puis-je vous admirer si vous êtes loin de moi, Gaius ?

\- Faites preuve d'imagination.

\- Je ne fais que ça !

\- Vous... Oh ! Cessez tout de suite de penser à... _ça_ !

\- Trop tard.

 **Fin !**


End file.
